Revy vs Madlax!
by Sephiro117
Summary: Rated M for adult language The Lagoon company has transported 'live' packages before, but this one they should have left alone.
1. and the boat you came in on

AN: It has been so long since I last wrote, but every now and then I read a couple stories. So forgive me if I'm a bit rusty (so please keep flames away from me!).

also I do not own Black Lagoon and Madlax... just the story.

The sun was quickly setting casting a orange glow on the gulf. It would be a sight to behold to the young girl if she wasn't for the fact that she was tied to a chair in the hull of the Black Lagoon. Rock sat it the chair opposite of her looking into her eyes, he felt pity for the young girl, to him she was a human being but to everyone else on the boat she was just another 'package' for delivery. Abrego had commissioned them to pick up the 'package'.

"What is going to happen to me?" the girl asked,

Before Rock could open his mouth to console the young girl a familiar female's voice called for him to come up on deck and it didn't sound happy. With a sigh Rock stood up and preceded to go topside. Once on deck he noticed Revy was leaning on the safety railing smoking a cigarette, looking towards their destination. Rock went to join her leaning his back against the rail, Revy motioned him to come closer with her finger, Rock complied. Revy cupped her hands around his ear and brought her lips closer as if a kid was about to tell a friend a secret. The only difference was instead of a whisper she yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The sudden increase in volume cause Rock to instinctively recoil from Revy but she grabbed him by his collar and continued her verbal assault on him. Inside Benny was typing on his computer while this was happening.

"Damn, what did he do this time?" Benny sighed,

"you know how he gets with the 'live' ones, always trying to comfort them, make it seem like its not the end of the world. When in reality it pretty much is for them." Dutch answered, back outside things had calmed down a bit.

"Really, Rock why the hell do you put yourself through this?" Revy asked.

"What are you—" Rock shut his mouth as he suddenly found himself on the business end of one of Revy's cutlasses. Revy pulled her face closer to his before speaking.

"Don't you dare give me that fuck'n bullshit Rock! You know damn well what I'm talking about! Every fucking time Rock! Every fucking time you talk to 'them' you get attached, and afterwards you act like a kid who found out his dog got hit while chasing cars." Revy pressed her cutlass under Rock's chin before continuing. "what? You think maybe you could save one? Return them back to their former lives? Sorry to tell you this but that bitch down there will never see her normal life again." With that Revy holstered her gun and blew out a puff of smoke before walking away leaving Rock to look out upon the city of Roanapur. The last of the sunlight peeped over the horizon when the Black Lagoon pulled into port.

"Eh, Dutch, when are we going to make the drop" Revy said nodding towards the girl.

"Me and Benny will take her to the drop off point, you and Rock can do whatever you want just don't stir up trouble." Dutch said,

Revy smiled, "you know I can't Promise you that." She walked over towards Rock and grabbed his arm "come on lets head over to the Yellow Flag, a couple of drinks will do you some good."

* * *

><p>As Night started to set in a small speed boat was making its approach on the city of Roanapur, piloted by the Ex-Royal Guard Limelda Jorg and laying down in the back stargazing was the legendary mercenary, Madlax.<p>

"Hey Madlax? Are you up?" Limelda yelled over the roar of the engines "we're almost there, don't worry we'll find her and get her back even if we have to burn this city to the ground to do it."

"Lets hope that won't be necessary Limelda." Madlax said, she closed her eyes and thought about Miss Burton, she sat up and open her eyes, now filled with determination, she will save Margret no matter the cost.

AN: I know this chapter is a bit short, but I'm just getting started!


	2. Finally getting some answers

AN: I don't own Madlax or Black Lagoon, otherwise I'd turn this into an OVA.

Dan the security man, it was a name he got stuck with when he took the job as dock security officer. It wasn't hard to do, make a couple calls when shipment came in, look the other way when 'suspicious' activity took place, and give info to whoever was willing to pay for it. Tonight was just like any other night to him except when two ladies walked into his office, he almost mistaken the first one as Balalaika due to the woman's uniform, but noticed his error as this woman had purple hair and no visible scars on her. Calming himself he then looked at the woman behind the first, a woman with blond and brown hair, sporting a army green jacket over a red shirt and very short shorts and knee high boots.

"Um, can I help you?" Dan asked cautiously.

The first lady spoke "yes , in fact you can. We want to know if you've seen this young lady come through." Holding up a picture of a brown haired girl in a private school uniform.

"Well, maybe I have, I don't know, I don't really look out for those kinds of things kind of wish I had. Maybe if my memory clears up." Dan answered, hinting that he might know for the right price. He hadn't gotten to the point where he holds out his hand for the bribe when the woman in the military garb shoved a Walter P99 in his face, the sudden sight of a gun in his face quickly made him remember.

"Yeah, in fact, I have! She was with those Lagoon mercs" he quickly admitted.

The woman cocked the gun before asking her next question.

"Where can we find them?" she said coldly.

Dan nearly shit himself, He started to panic, " I-I don't know, I S-Swear, I-" he was cut off when the pistol handles slammed into the side of his head, and pressed against his skull.

"Don't lie to me!" the lady yelled.

Dan started to sobbing, his mind racing to find something useful to give till it came to him in a brief moment of clarity.

"Wait, wait, wait, They can sometimes be found at the Yellow Flag!" He cried out, closing his eyes thinking his life was over expecting a bullet to be the last thing to go through his mind, Seconds ticked by and he slowly opened his eyes to find that the two women were no longer there.

* * *

><p>"Well that was unpleasant" Madlax stated, walking besides Limelda.<p>

"In a place like this Madlax you have to be ruthless and uncaring, cause these people don't give a damn about your problems and even less about your life." Limelda replied, adjusting the duffle bag she retrieved from the boat.

"I've been meaning to ask you, What's in the bag?" Madlax asked curiously.

"Just a change of clothes, some spending money, and a MK. 14 EBR rifle, among some other necessities." Limelda said nonchalantly, suddenly she slapped her forehead.

"Damn it! I forgot to ask for directions to the damn place."

* * *

><p>"Come on Rock, are you still thinking about that girl?" Revy asked after taking a shot of Jack Daniels.<p>

Once at the bar Revy wasted no time in getting herself wasted, though Rock on the other hand was nursing his can of Heireken, there was something about the girl, a look in her eyes, he had seen it before but just couldn't place it. 2 hours and 13 cans of beer later it struck hi8m like a bolt of lightning, snapping him out of his drunken state, he looked over to Revy and notice that she was starting to teeter between a conscious and unconscious state, Rock was about to suggest leaving when the doors to the bar swung open. Rock's uneasy feeling he had earlier returned worse than before, both turned to see who entered, standing at the entrance was a woman with blonde and brown hair and bluish gray eyes sporting a army green jacket over a red T-shirt and black shorts similar to Revy's.

"Rock, head out the back door." Revy ordered, though still in a drunken stat she could tell when trouble shows up.

* * *

><p>Madlax looked around the bar looking at the occupants, only one stood out from the rest, a man dressed in what seemed to be a sales man outfit, as soon as he got up and started to leave she knew that was her target. Before Madlax could approach the man, A thug sitting at a nearby table made a move to slap her rear. Madlax grabed him by his wrist and turned it to an uncomfortable angle.<p>

"I appreciate it if you would refrain from doing that." She whispered into his ear before letting him fall to the floor. This one single act brought everyone's attention to her, Madlax took another step forward before another gangster stepped in her path, she looked over the man's shoulder in time to see the man disappear into the building crowd. Madlax let out a sigh as she knew things were about to become messy.

* * *

><p>Seeing a powder keg brewing right before her very eyes, Revy couldn't help herself from lighting the proverbial fuse.<p>

"Don't you even fucking dare, Revy!" Boa hissed at her.

Boa's stern warning just added a cherry on top, now she had to do it! She flashed a devilish smile at Bao before turning back to the crowd.

"Hey, you aren't going to let this bitch do that to your friend there are you?" Revy yelled, she quickly hopped over and took cover behind the bar just as the gangsters pulled their guns. The bar erupted into chaos as a shootout took place. The woman quickly pulled out twin Vektor SPI's and proceeded to move out of the way of the bullet's flight path.

"God damn it Revy! Why the hell do you always fuck up my bar, why do you always bring some stupid shit here?...why… is it so…quiet?" Boa asked, confused at the sudden silence .

Revy looked at him with a confused look before noticing the absence of gunfire. She poked her head up over the bar to see what happened. The bar was a complete mess, with bodies slumped over in chairs, on top of tables, and laid out across the floor. Standing in the middle of it all was the woman who entered the bar. Revy couldn't believe how fast the shootout had been put down and the woman didn't have a scratch on her. She had to think fast as it seems gunning her down might prove difficult. The woman set her sights on her.

"Hey nice shooting there Tex!" Revy said holstering her cutlasses and mantled over the bar counter, she grabbed the last two remaining shot glasses and a unbroken bottle of Bocardi and poured a drink for two, she pulled up a stool and kicked another one towards the woman as an invitation.

"You should have a drink after something like that." Revy said feigning being impressed, whatever plans of just simply shooting the woman went out the window, for her plan to work she needed her target to be close.

AN: It's a bit longer than my last one, hope you enjoy next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Underhanded Tactics

AN: I don't own Madlax or Black Lagoon.

The woman In front of her had offered Madlax a drink, She was a bit skeptical that this tattooed patron would simply offer her, a complete stranger, a drink but taking a glance around she notice that everyone else in the bar were in no condition to talk with, with the exception of the bartender but Madlax took her chances and sat next to her.

Revy took a shot of Bacardi and poured herself another before asking her question.

"So what brings you to this shithole?"

Despite the woman's questionable usage of words, Madlax figured that it was better to get straight to the point.

"Someone very close to me was taken; I heard that I could find the individuals who brought her to this place can be founded here."

Madlax had been eyeing her shot glass wondering if it was ok to part take of the drink when Revy decided to inquire further.

"I'm a bit curious, who are these people?" Revy asked taking another drink, though she suspected she already knew the answer.

"I only have a name of a company; does Lagoon sound familiar to you?" Madlax said turning to face Revy.

"_Ah fuck! This bitch must be after the girl! But where have I gotten this feeling before?_" Revy thought as she calmly poured herself another glass, as it was now time to end this charade.

After an awkward silence Madlax turned towards Revy to asked why she had become so quiet.

Big mistake.

Like a bolt of lightning Revy brought the shot glass up and smashed it against the side of the woman's temple. The glass shards cut into the side of her head as the alcoholic beverage splashed into her eyes. Blinded and disoriented Madlax tried to bring her guard up only to get jabbed in the face. Revy pulled out her cutlass and leveled it to Madlax's head to the deliver the finishing blow however before Revy could pull the trigger, Madlax swiped her hands in front of herself making contact with the gun's barrel. This simple act saved her life as the course of the bullet was altered but luck seemed to favor both women as the bullet slammed into her shoulder instead. Revy delivered a kick to the chest flooring Madlax, Revy acted quickly and pinned her with her foot. Wanting to add more pain she grabbed the nearby bottle of Bacardi and poured it into the wound.

"Eh, it was a nice try," Revy taunted as she aimed her gun at the defenseless Madlax's head.

"I guess you should know the name of your executioner, the names Revy, I work for the Lagoon Company, which just goes to show how shitty your luck is, But hey look at the bright side I'm sure that bitch you're after is somewhere making one sick perv a very happy person with that body of hers, and hey it's not your concern of your anymore."

* * *

><p>Limelda had staged herself at the back entrance of the Yellow Flag, though she preferred to go in the front with Madlax the latter reasoned that the people they were after might go out the back door, sure enough a Japanese business man came out of the back entrance. She was about to approach him when the sounds of gun fire erupted from within the establishment. Limelda took out her gun and proceeded to enter the rear entrance. By the time she gotten to the front where the gunshots originated the firefight had subsided. Not wanting to make herself known she took a glance around the corner and noticed a tattooed female offer Madlax a drink, as Madlax chatted with the woman Limelda thought about going after the Japanese businessman to ask him some questions when suddenly she heard glass shatter followed by a gun going off. Limelda glanced back around the corner and say Madlax on the floor with a gunshot wound to her shoulder. The tattooed woman stood over her speaking to her with her gun pointed at her head. Lamelda leveled her gun and took aim.<p>

"Hey, when you get to the gates, tell them I sent ya." Revy said, as she was about to squeeze the trigger.

"Stand Down!" A voice yelled, snapping Revy away from her victim. The woman who shouted the command was dressed in military grab and had her gun trained on Revy.

"Fuck You!" Revy countered as she quickly dove for nearby cover. Both women proceeded to empty their handguns at one another. A screech of the tires drew both of their attention as a Pontiac GTO pulled up in front of the bar with Dutch, and Rock inside, Revy reloaded and made a dash for the car, jumping in she looked back and flipped Limelda the bird before the car peeled off.

Limelda fired a couple of rounds after the vehicle before going to check on Madlax who was leaning on the bar for support.

"Damn, there goes our lead. Hey are you alright?" Limelda asked after noticing the amount of blood running down the side of Madlax's face. Madlax simply nodded her head 'yes' in return.

"Oh great, Just my fuck'n luck! Get drunk, trash the place, and then leave without paying! I swear one of these damn day's I'm gonna-" Bao stop dead in the middle of his rant when Limelda shoved a gun in the back of his head.

"Ah shit." He muttered.

"Shit would be right cause you're knee deep right in the middle of it." Limelda said menacingly, she tapped the back of his head for emphases before continuing. "tell me who that bitch was and the people in the car."

Figuring that they just might let him go if he just gave them some info Bao gave up the information. "The one you fought with was Two Hands Revy, she was with Rock the one in the formal attire. "

"_So that's the one who was leaving out the back_." Limelda thought, she tapped the back of the bartender's head with the barrel of the gun, ordering him to continue.

* * *

><p>"Damn Revy! What the hell was that all about back there?" Dutch demanded.<p>

"Ah, some people wanted their 'friend' back, but it's nothing to be concerned about now, seeing as we don't have who they're looking for anymore." Revy answered lighting a cigarette.

"Well, I wouldn't say that just yet." Rock added.

AN: hope you enjoyed it so far I'll be posting the next chapter soon.


	4. The ones left holding the bag

AN: I don't own Black Lagoon or Madlax... and I'm not just saying that because I have a gun aimed at the back of my head.

Back at the Yellow Flag, Limelda was finishing up interrogating the bartender concerning the Lagoon Compay. Madlax had managed to flush her eyes out with water, though the alcohol still burned her eyes, she went through the pockets of the dead gangsters looking for money and car keys, Limelda called it cannibalizing a bad situation. Afterwards she went out into the parking lot trying to match the keys to their cars, she finally settled on a 1988 Chrysler Conquest. Madlax pulled it up in front of the bar and was about to go back inside when Limelda came out.

Limelda couldn't help but feel for Madlax with the condition that she was in. Her eyes were red with irritation and her hair was caked and matted from the blood that bled from the cuts on the left side of her head, she had managed to bandage up Madlax's shoulder but blood began to soak through the bandages, in short she looked like hell.

"_Damn, and one woman did this to her?"_ Limelda thought as she took the keys and entered the driver's seat. Madlax joined her in the passenger's seat.

"Come on we should get a room for the night." Limelda suggested.

"No." Madlax simply stated monotonously as she rested her head against the passenger side window, Limelda took a glance over at Madlax and noted the tired look in her eyes but behind them there was something brewing, a mixture between determination and fury.

* * *

><p>Back at the office of Lagoon Company, Revy was in a heated 'discussion' with Dutch.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE STILL DOING HERE!" Revy yelled pointing at the young lady they had brought and was supposed to deliver to Abrego.

"Relax Revy, look when we got to the drop off Abrego never showed. Instead his men showed up and handed me a cellphone." Dutch answered calmly.

"I don't like where this was going Dutch." Revy coldly interjected.

Dutch lit a cigarette before continuing "My words exactly but Abrego said he was okay paying whatever extra fee was added on since his higher ups called him away for a business meeting." He exhaled a cloud of smoke. "He should be back in a day or two, till then we just wait."

"Maybe you haven't notice Dutch but, WE ARE LEFT HOLDING THE FUCKING BAG!" Revy yelled, Rock decided to add in his thoughts about the matter.

"Has anyone notice that this seems oddly familiar like a case of déjà vu`?"

"Deja what?" Revy said scratching her head in frustration. "Fuck it; look for all we know there can be just two women out there or a whole damn army looking for this girl. We don't even know her name she could be some diplomat's daughter for all we know. What I do know is that we can't have them find us and kill us over her." With that Revy pulled out her cutlass and aimed it at the girl, "I say fuck Abrego and fuck her, this was not the deal we agreed to."

"Revy calm down, let's just think this through rationally." Rock pleaded in hopes of saving the girl's life. Whether it was Rock's pleading or Revy's fatigue that made her lower her gun will remain a mystery. Revy let out a sigh.

"Fuck it, I'm going to bed."

Rock watched Revy leave the room before turning his attention back to the girl, who seemed unfazed by the recent threat on her life, but Revy's statement earlier did bring up some good points.

"Hey, I never did get your name, I'm-"

"Rock, I heard the angry lady yell it a lot, I'm Margaret, Margaret burton." The young lady introduced herself in the most polite manner Rock had seen in a while; in fact He began to feel uneasy as he sat across from her as if he was in the presence of a being of pure innocence. Rock caught himself starring at the girl and quickly averted his eyes towards Benny giving him the signal to start looking for information concerning her. Rock continued to talk casually to the young lady searching for facts on his own, mainly the names of the two women at the bar.

"Is there anyone 'special' that may come here for you?" Rock asked trying not to give away his intentions.

The girl looked at Rock sideways before giving it some thought.

"Madlax." Was her simple answer. Though the name didn't seem to strike accord with any of the Lagoon Company's members, Benny soon got to work looking up any information on the name.

* * *

><p>Despite Madlax's protest against finding a place to rest. They had managed to get a room for the night at the cheap motel, the room was scarcely lit by a single lamp on a night stand and telling from the smell Limelda could tell there had been quite a few bodies in the room. Looking for the most sanitary place in the room she finally settled for the bathroom of all places. Pulling up a wooden chair she told Madlax to take a seat so she could attend to her shoulder wound. Looking at the wound she could tell that the bullet made a clean in and out hole in her shoulder and made no contact with the bone, Limelda cleaned the wound, stitched it up and re-bandaged it. While she did she looked into Madlax's bluish grey eyes and could tell she was fighting off sleep but the look she saw earlier was still there foretelling that should anyone stand in her way would be forfeiting life.<p>

"So what did that woman say to you?" Limelda questioned, figuring she might feel better if Madlax talked about it.

Madlax was spent both physically and mentally, so much so that she let her head hang as she repeated the encounter. As this was happening however Limelda noticed the clenched fist and heavy labored breaths coming from her. Although Limelda wasn't as close to Margaret as Madlax was but the thought of some sick fuck could bring harm to such a nice person would make even her blood boil. Limelda heart went out to Madlax, suddenly she remembered that the bartender said the tattooed woman named Revy let slip the name of the one who asked for the job. Abrego, after 'encouraging' him Bao gave up an address.

"Look Madlax, you can't let such imagers cloud your mind, that bitch only said it to hurt you, if the assholes who have her have at least half a brain they won't let any harm come to her till they get what they want." Limelda said trying to comfort Madlax, it seemed to help a little, though Limelda decided to withhold the information of Margaret's possible whereabouts till tomorrow.

"come on let's get some sleep, we are going to need it tomorrow." Limelda said ushering Madlax to bed.

AN: another chapter done and I'm currently working on the next. So see you in chapter 5!


	5. The calm before the storm

AN: This is a dream/memory event so if you though I uploaded the wrong file, well you're wrong…

Revy sat on the stoop outside her apartment her 5 year old body was covered in bruises from head to toe courtesy of her abusive father, and on top of that she had not eaten in 2 whole days, weakened by pain and hunger she sat there wishing god to take her soul, her eyes felt so heavy to her, as they started to closed she could hear foots steps coming down the side walk and stop in front of her. Revy didn't even have enough energy to lift her head so all that she saw was a pair of red shoes.

"_and here comes the insults and sneer comments_" Revy thought, but to her surprise the girl simple reached into her small purse and grabbed a large Hersey's chocolate bar, the biggest Revy had ever seen, and held it out for Revy to take it.

"_So she's taunting me with food then, cruel bitch."_ Revy thought as her stomach growled, the young girl noticed that Revy made no attempt to even take it. The girl reached out and gently took hold of Revy's wrist and place the candy bar into her open hand.

"Here, take it." With that the girl let go and continued on her way leaving the 5 year old stunned that someone would even do something like this. Gathering what energy that was left Revy forced to raise her head to look at the back of the girl that was walking away. The girl was close to the Revy's own age and her brown and blonde hair flowed past her shoulder's. Revy's stomach called for her attention once again, she quickly undid the wrapper and took a bite and was instantly greeted with the sweet taste. It was the best meal she ever had.

* * *

><p>Revy gingerly opened her eyes allowing them to adjust to the sunlight that flowed into the room, the dream she had seemed so real but she could hardly remember it. Then her hangover quickly brought her out of her daze. While trying to nurse it, there was a knock on her door followed by Rock's voice.<p>

"Revy, Dutch wants everyone in the office." There was a pause before he continued. "we might have a slight problem," Rock finished preparing himself for the verbal and possible physical assault but to his surprise it didn't come.

"Uh, Revy?" Rock inquired out of concern that Revy wasn't acting herself.

"I'm fine, just tell Dutch I'll be there in a sec." Revy responded from her bed.

After getting dressed she joined the rest of the group in the office, she was already in a bad mood thanks to Rock's message and it didn't help when she saw that their hostage was still there and talking to Rock over coffee at that!

"What the hell is this!" Revy demanded, catching Rock off guard, before she could chew Rock out Dutch interrupted.

"Relax Revy, remember the longer she's with us the more we get paid." Dutch said reclining in his chair.

"Fine see if I care." Revy muttered.

"I'm sure Rock told you about our little problem, right?" Benny asked,

"He wasn't specific about it but let me take a guess, it's about her." Revy said jerking her thumb towards Margaret.

"Yeah, well it seems she's friends with a very well know mercenary, whom you had the pleasure of meeting in the bar last night." Benny stated in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Well which one the? The one who's ass I kicked or the one who had to come in to save her?" Revy inquired.

There was a brief pause before Rock spoke up "we don't exactly know which one was Madlax."

"Then asked the damn girl you idiot!" Revy ordered,

"She's not saying." Came Rock's simple rebuttal.

"I bet you she talks when I put a round in her kneecap." Revy threatened.

"We aren't putting rounds in anyone's kneecap Revy, so forget about it." Dutch ordered.

"Then what the fuck are we supposed to do? Just sit here and wait?" Revy asked.

"Well that is kind of the plan right now; it's obvious that they don't know where we're at so the best option is to stay put." Dutch concluded.

"Fuck that Dutch, I'm not going to sit around here with my thumb up my ass because to one person." Revy said,

"Two people." Rock corrected,

"Whatever, fuck it, come on." Revy said making a decision in her mind.

"What do you have planned?" Rock asked.

"We're going to pay Eda a visit." Revy answered.

Rock sighed knowing that the only reason he was going was to just be Revy's designated driver, which meant sitting in a car for several hours with nothing to do while Revy drank.

* * *

><p>"<em>When they said it was the Rip-off Church, I didn't think it was an actual church!"<em> Limelda thought as she stepped out of the car, she had left Madlax to sleep in seeing as this small chore was something she could handle on her own. She walked up to the large double wooden doors of the church and knocked, she heard footsteps approaching from the other side. When it opened, to Limelda's surprise, was a blond haired woman in a nun's clothing with a addition of pink sunglasses.

"This is the Rip-off church, right?" Limelda questioned thinking the bartender gave her some bad info.

"Look around you; do you see any other churches? No? Then this must be it, now what the fuck do you want?" The nun yelled annoyed.

Though embarrassed to be chewed out by a nun of all things, Limelda regain her composure and opened the duffle bag she was carrying reveling a lot of money. The nun's attitude did a complete 180

"The names Eda, welcome! How can I be of service." Eda said, happily as she opened the door allowing Limelda to enter.

"I'm want to know can you get me these items on this list." Limelda said handing Eda a sheet of paper.

Eda let out a whistle before disappearing into the back to gather the guns her customer wanted. Lamelda took a seat on a nearby pew, looking around it looked like any other church from the sunlight shining through the stain glass windows to the Cross.

"Does this church have service?" Limelda asked, only to get her answer in a form of laughter from the back room.

"I guess not."

AN: hoped you enjoyed I should have the next chapter up soon.


	6. Gather your guns

AN: I don't own Black Lagoon or Madlax.

* * *

><p>After stopping at a deli to grab a bite to eat, Rock and Revy were back on their way to the Rip-off Church; Rock guess now would be the best time to talk, since Revy had a full stomach.<p>

"Um" Rock began before being cut off.

"Oh, god not this again." Revy complained.

"What?" Rock asked a bit surprise that he didn't even get to say what was on his mind.

"Here we go again, Rock the only one with a damn conscience has a fucking problem! Now we have to talk about it like damn Dr. 'fucking' Phil, what is it this time? Wait, don't answer that let me guess , it's about the girl isn't it?" Revy scolded, Rock's silence quickly confirmed that her guess was on the point.

"Damn it! Fuck! What the hell is your problem?" She yelled, angry that Rock was beginning to grow attachments to the young girl, she couldn't stand it.

Revy took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a pull and exhaling, she calmed herself.

"you knew what you were getting yourself into." Revy said

"I'm just concerned Revy." Rock said

"About what? We been in some shit before and we always come out on top, no need to worry." Revy said taking another pull of her cigarette.

"But don't you just get the feeling that things might not go our way?" Rock asked

In truth Revy had the same feeling but it wasn't something she was going to talk to Rock about, as it'll just make him worry more.

"Look Revy, If something does happen and it doesn't look good just… just come back ok?" Rock pleaded

"Shit Rock you make it sound like I'm going to die." Revy joked.

"Madlax's nickname is the 'Kind Killer' so excuse me if I'm a bit concerned, people don't just get names like that without a high body count." Rock countered.

"Oh, really? I wonder if she'll be kind enough to 'allow' me to put a bullet in her head." Revy said as she tossed the cigarette butt out the car window.

* * *

><p>"I'm just curious, what are you going to do with all this stuff?" Eda said as Limelda loaded half the guns int the back of the 1988 Chrysler Conquest and headed back inside for the rest.<p>

"You sure you want to know? Cause I'm sure you can get killed in this town for just knowing something you shouldn't." Limelda advised as she picked up the rest of her merchandise.

Eda sat in a nearby pew "Yeah it's better that I don't know, but word of advice."

"Is it free?" Limelda asked a bit jokingly.

"yeah." Eda replied.

"Well what is it?" Limelda inquired.

Eda's voice turned dead serious "No one buys that many guns without a plan to cause trouble, and those who start trouble in this town, only do so when they have nothing to lose."

Limelda simply smiled at the warning and started to walk out.

"God smiles on those who are generous." Eda said in a lighthearted manner not expecting for Limelda to take out a $20 dollar bill and placed it in the offering basket without giving it a second thought as she left through the church doors.

"And may god help any poor souls that gets in her way." Eda muttered as the doors to the church closed.

A few minutes later another knock was heard on the church doors. Sighing Eda got up figuring that the woman forgot something, that was quickly dismissed when she heard Revy's voice on the other side.

"Hey Eda! Hurry and open the hell up!"

Signing again Eda replied, "Hey there's this new thing called a phone call, ever hear of it? You should really try it sometime Revy." She opened the door. "I could've been busy."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever," Revy said disregarding the scorning as she invited herself in.

* * *

><p>Limelda spent most of the day scouting out the city, looking for escape routes and shortcuts, once satisfied that she knew the layout of the city well enough she headed back to the motel to check on Madlax. The sun was starting to set when she opened the door to the room; the room itself was covered in darkness as the only source of light came from the sunrays that made it through the blinds. In the furthest corner away from the light sat Madlax in an wooden chair shrouded in total darkness.<p>

A cold shiver went through Limelda's spine.

"Where have you been, Limelda?" Madlax asked as she got out of the chair and started walking towards the window.

"I went and got some toys to play with." Limelda said trying to lighten the mood.

Madlax didn't laugh, instead she turned towards Limelda giving her a cold stare. "How can you joke at a time like this?" Madlax retorted in a cold manner.

With some of the sunlight now shining on Madlax's face Limelda notice the obvious signs of sleep deprivation. "Damn it Madlax I told you to get some sleep."

"I'll sleep when this is over, have you found out anything new?" Madlax asked impatiently.

Seeing how pointless it was to scold her friend Limelda decided to answer Madlax question.

"I have a possible idea on where they might be keeping her." Limelda said.

"Who you hear it from?" Madlax questioned.

Limelda felt uneasy about telling Madlax about who gave her the info but decided she would find out sooner or later. "The bartender at the Yellow Flag last night, but given the state you were in we couldn't act on the information." She quickly added defending her actions.

"So you knew and decided to waste an entire day fooling around." Madlax said her voice bordering murderous rage.

"Look, I went and got the things we need, it's down in the car, but we should wait till you're-" Limelda was cut off when Madlax walked pass her without saying a word. To Limelda it felt like a ghost just walked through her. Sighing she turned and followed Madlax to the car.

AN: Things are about to get messy in the next chapter, so bring an umbrella!


	7. Fury of Madlax

AN: Before I begin I would like to thank gundam gal7 for the review and insight on my story! So without further delay here's chapter 7!

* * *

><p>Night was beginning to set in as Limelda and Madlax began their ride. The car ride was uneventful although Limelda had tried a couple of times to start a conversation; she was only met with cold silence. The 1988 Chrysler Conquest stopped a block away from the Columbian Cartel stronghold, according to the bartender's info this was the place Margaret would have been taken to, if Miss Margaret wasn't there then this would be the best place to obtain information on her whereabouts. Limelda opened the trunk and pulled out two headsets and handed one to Madlax.<p>

"Okay, checking, can you hear me?" Limelda asked over the headset radio.

Madlax nodded her head as she grabed a Smith & Wesson 3000 12 gauge shotgun and slung a Spas-12 shotgun over her shoulder. After gathering extra ammo she walked off towards the stronghold not bothering to wait for Limelda.

"Wait Madlax don't you think we need to devise some type of plan here?" Limelda said into her headset.

"No time just cover me from the building across the street." Madlax countered readying her shotgun. Limelda sighed and grabed her MK 14 EBR sniper rifle, she added a night vision and a silencer attachment to it and headed for the roof top.

Madlax went to the front door and knocked, a feeling she hated was building up inside her and the poor bastards on the other side were going to feel her pain.

"Who the fuck is it?" a voice on the other side of the asked.

"Smith & Wesson." Madlax said, not caring if it got the door open or not.

A slot slid open revealing a pair of eyes to see who it was, Madlax wasted no time as she stuck the shotgun in the slot and pulled the trigger. She quickly shot off the hinges and kicked the door down on top of the fresh headless corpse. She pumped another round taking a good look around the room at all the faces of surprise, terror and anger.

She **will** make them all pay.

The first man to recover from the shock of the moment started to get up to pull out his gun. He soon found himself without a heart as a slug round broke through his rib cage, blowing it out. Madlax continued to unload on his nearby companions. This act seems to snap everyone else out of shock as the rest took cover. The lobby erupted into a massive gun fight with bullets flying everywhere, a few whizzed by Madlax but she paid it no mind to the confusion. Strangely enough she found comfort in the sweet rhythm in the firing and pumping of her shotgun. Several more men fell as slug rounds penetrated the wooden cover of their poker table. Another bullet whizzed by, Madlax turned into the direction of the shooter, the man ducked behind the overturned table. Madlax fired a round through the cover painting the nearby wall in a mist or crimson red. She continued through the lobby with uncanny precision and accuracy. When she made it to the stairs at the other end she noticed two things, one, it had gone quiet and two, her shotgun was out of ammo. Taking a glance around at her handy work she realized that there was no one left alive. She walked up the stairs where a thug tried to get the drop on her. As he rounded the corner he found himself catching an empty Smith & Wesson 3000 in his arms, he looked up just in time to see a slug from a Spas 12 go through his face. Madlax looked at the gory mess standing before her; she pushed it over with her hand and stepped into the hallway. Eying the doors on each side she taped her headset on.

"Limelda, see anything on your end?" Madlax asked, she didn't really care, in fact she had a hard time trusting her friend ever since she told her that she knew of this place.

"Yeah I see three men waiting on the other side of the door. Give me a sec." a sound of three muffled shots were heard over the headset. The third door on her right hand side crashed opened dumping three men on the floor with neat precise holes in their heads. Madlax continued to walk down towards the door at the far end of the hallway, something told her that where she should go, she kicked open doors along the way checking the rooms.

"Damn it reinforcements are coming." Limelda radioed, as Madlax walked by another door. The door swung open revealing a man on the other side with a handgun, She didn't even bother looking at him as she put a slug in his abdomen.

"Let them come."

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it Madlax!"<em> Limelda thought as four black SUVs pulled up two of them had mounted machineguns. She looked through her night vision scope and took aim at the nearest one, a small thump could be heard from the silenced rifle as it sent the round into the man's back, the man slumped over the machinegun dead. It appeared that none of the man's allies knew off his demised as the rest got out of the vehicles. Limelda aimed and fired again at the remaining man on the machinegun, she could see his head snap forward then back. Limelda saw two getting ready to enter and decided to make herself known. She fired two rounds, one catching a gangster in the spine and another in side of his head. A thug must have seen her as he quickly pointed in her direction but before he could get his mouth to yell sniper, a round went through his throat putting him down instantly. Limelda emptied the rest of her magazine finishing off the rest before reloading.

* * *

><p>"Dutch you got to get over here. I-" the man on the phone didn't get to finished his sentence as Madlax pointed her Spas-12 shotgun at his face.<p>

"Tell him you call him back later." Madlax ordered.

The man complied and hung up. "What do you want?" Madlax could hear the fear and anger in his voice so she decided to get straight to the point.

"You know why I'm here, I'm here for her." Madlax said pulling out a picture of Margaret showing it to him.

"We don't have her!" The man quickly said.

Madlax's patience was wearing thin, she shot the telephone. "Don't fuck with me!" she roared, she didn't come all this way just to be lied to. She pumped the shotgun and aimed it at his head.

"No, no let me finish! We don't have her, the people who have her have not even handled her over. The boss is out of town so they had to wait till he get back to complete the delivery of the package." The man quickly corrected himself only to be rewarded with a smack on the face with the butt of the shotgun.

"She is **NOT** a package!" Madlax gritted through her teeth.

"Well it seems like we got here a bit early." Limelda sighed after hearing it over her headset.

"Do whatever you want with him."

"Understood." Madlax said turning back over towards the man.

"I want you to confirm something." Madlax said.

"Sure whatever you want!" The man said hoping to get out of this mess alive.

"The people your boss hired, It was the Lagoon Company, they're the ones who have her now, right?" Madlax asked.

The man quickly nodded his head yes, it was all Madlax needed from him, she raised her shotgun towards him.

"Wait, wait, wait. There is a wall safe with a bag full of cash that we were going to pay them with, I know the combination, it's yours just don't kill me!"

Madlax thought it over before giving her answer.

"Alright, but try anything and you'll be joining you friends." She threatened.

The man slowly got out of the chair and took down the nearby wall painting behind the desk revealing a wall safe, he put in the combination and stepped away from the safe, Madlax turned the handle and pulled it open. Inside was a blue duffle bag, she put it on the desk and unzipped the bag revealing a lot of cash but what caught her attention was the twin brushed chrome Mark XIX Desert Eagles with wing engraved on the barrels. A small smile dared to tug a Madlax lips.

"Salvation and Innocence." The man said snapping Madlax out of her small trance. "There is over three quarters of a million dollars in there." He added.

"Why would he give these guns a name like that?" Madlax asked slinging the shotgun over her shoulder and picking up the Desert Eagles, they had a slight weight to them and were cold to the touch.

"He named them after the two things that can never be found in this city." The man answered.

"Well that seems to be true." Madlax retorted, a few minutes passed by as she updated Limelda on their situation.

"Who was the person on the phone?" Madlax suddenly asked, the question seem to catch the man off guard.

Madlax aimed 'Salvation' at his head before warning him not to lie to her.

"It was the Lagoon Company's boss, Dutch." The man answered.

"are they sending someone over?" Madlax questioned. To which the man nodded his head yes. Madlax put a round in both of the man's kneecaps.

"Argh, you son of a bitch! You said you weren't going to shoot me!" the man yelled clutching his mangled legs.

"I said I wasn't going to kill you, never said anything about not punishing you." She coldly said kicking him in his chest.

"Just for the hell of it you wouldn't happen to know where they are keeping her, would you." Madlax said kneeling beside the man.

He could only shake his head no; sighing Madlax whispered something into his ear before pistol whipping him unconscious.

"So what is the plan now, Madlax." Limelda asked.

"I have something in mind, don't worry about it. Just be patient." Madlax answered.

* * *

><p>AN: What could Madlax possibly have planned? Whatever it is I'm sure it's going to hurt! Once again thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	8. Traps are fair play

AN: Putting this one up early! Chapter 8 of Revy vs Madlax and as always I don't own Black Lagoon or Madlax.

* * *

><p>"Damn, Revy you sure know how to welcome someone to this city." Eda laughed at Revy's tale about her encounter with Madlax. She was pouring herself another shot of vodka when her cellphone rang.<p>

"You running a sex hotline now?" Revy teased.

Eda gave her the finger as she addressed the individual on the phone, after a couple of nods of her head she handed the phone to Revy. "It's Dutch, sounded urgent." She said.

Revy took the phone and placed it on her ear.

"What's up Dutch?" she asked passively.

"It seems your friends at the bar has made their move, I need you to go check on the Columbians , seems like a real fucked up situation has happened there, so you might want to move your ass." Dutch said hanging up without giving Revy a chance to retort.

"Shit" Revy sighed, getting up and handing Eda back her phone. She walked out into the night air and notice Rock sleeping behind the wheel of the Pontiac GTO, she quietly opened the car door and got in before slamming it shut startling him.

"Geez Rock you're too easy, come on we got to pay the Columbians a visit."

* * *

><p>"Alright Madlax, you've kept me in the dark about your plan long enough, it's been over an hour now and it seems like they aren't coming, so why are we still here?" Limelda asked holding back a yarn. Madlax hadn't said a word since she joined her on the rooftops. It was her assumption that Madlax might still be a bit upset that she didn't share Margaret's possible whereabouts with her earlier but it had turned out that the girl they were looking for never got there in the first place.<p>

"Here they come." Madlax said looking at the Pontiac GTO through her binoculars, the car stopped just before the group of SUV's. Limelda had wanted to hide the bodies out of sight but Madlax reasoned that they might suspect something if it didn't look like something big happened.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened here?" Rock asked.<p>

"Looks like the aftermath from an action flick." Revy said pulling out her cutlasses and stepping out of the car.

"Wait! You aren't going in there are you? What if she's still here?" Rock whispered hurriedly.

"Duh, Rock, since when did a few dead bodies stop me from doing my job." Revy said a bit annoyed. She walked up to the entrance of the Columbian building, with only darkness and the smell of death greeting her at the door. She couldn't help but think back to Rock's plea for her to come back in one piece.

"_Damn it Rock…"_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you wouldn't let me take the shot!" Limelda pouted.<p>

"She's taken care of, what we want is the man sitting in the car." Madlax stated as she got up from the prone position and walking pass her.

* * *

><p>The lobby was a complete mess, with enough gore to make it look like it was a scene taken straight out of a horror movie, and it didn't help that most of the light that lit the place was coming from a full moon. Walking through pools of blood and stepping over dead mutilated bodies she made her way to the stair case. When she reached the top she spotted a headless corpse.<p>

"_This is going to make Sawyer's day."_ Revy thought, as she stepped over it. An open door at the end of the hallway caught her eye. She cautiously made her way towards the door and poked her head inside and spotted a man sitting up against the wall.

"Hey, you the one who called?" Revy asked, from the door way. The man nodded yes.

"Who did this?" Revy asked walking over to him.

"And I looked, and behold a white horse; and the one that sat upon it was Death." The man quoted what Madlax had whispered in to his ear.

Revy had figured that he was delirious from the amount of blood lost and decided to ask him one last question.

"you want some painkillers." Revy asked.

The man nodded 'yes'

Revy pointed one of her cutlasses at his chest and fired two rounds into his chest killing him instantly. As she holstered her guns, the wall safe behind the desk caught her eye, taking a closer look she notice that it was slightly open.

"_Mind as well, no need to leave empty handed." _ Revy reasoned with herself. As she opened the safe's door a tell-tale sound of a grenade pin being pulled gave her a reason why she should have.

"Ah shit"

* * *

><p>Rock was about to light up a cigarette to ease his tension when the sound of a grenade going off blew out a nearby office window causing him to drop his cig. He jumped out of the car thinking Revy was hurt and was greeted with the butt stock of a rifle to the side of his jaw sending Rock crashing to the ground. Before he could get to his feet, the barrel of a brush chrome Mark XIX Desert Eagle was pushed hard against the side of his temple, out of the corner of his eye he could make out the engraving '<em>Salvation<em>' on the barrel.

"You sir are coming with us, but first we need you to take a little nap." With that the attacker pistol whipped him unconscious.

* * *

><p>"A booby trap, Madlax?" Limelda asked, a bit put off that the mercenary used such a device on an untrained civilian.<p>

"She started it." Madlax said childlike as she tied up their captive. Though on the inside she knew she wouldn't normally do such a cruel thing but it almost felt right, noting Limelda's look she relented.

"I only used one grenade, it wasn't like it was C4 or anything like that, and if she's is half a good as I think she is that wouldn't have killed her, besides who's going to deliver our message."

* * *

><p>"Get back here you bitch!" a very big and menacing thug yelled after the 10 year old girl with a backpack full of money in her hands, Revy quickly turned down a nearby alley with several thugs after her. Coming out on the other side she turned and headed down the busy street, several gunshots rang out sending the place into a panic.<p>

"_They must really want this back."_ Revy thought as she turned to cut across an abandoned construction site. Once on the other sided she quickly ducked into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. After several footsteps ran by she waited a few more minutes before sticking her head out. Deciding it was safe to come out of hiding Revy slipped the backpack on making it look like she was coming from school and started walking towards the street. She was already deciding the fate of the money when a blacked out van pulled up blocking her exit.

"Shit!" Revy cursed, as she turned to run down the alley, she was nearly at the other side when a black car pulled up. The door opened up and 4 well-dressed men stepped out of the car. Revy instinctively started to back away as the four men made their approach.

"You've been giving me a lot of problems lately." A man in a white and purple suite said, "Do you even know who you are stealing from you little bitch!" He said pulling out a large switchblade.

"Fine you can have the money!" Revy said trying to reason with the pissed individual.

"Fuck the money! I don't give a rat's ass about the money! I'm gonna fucking shove this blade so far up your ass you're gonna fucking orgasm!" The knife wielder yelled.

Revy's mind was racing just as fast as her heartbeat trying to figure out how to escape, the four men took their time reveling in her fear, Revy backed into a backdoor she hadn't notice it sooner and figured it was probably locked but tried it any way. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it to no avail. Her sorry attempt to escape brought a roar of laughter from the four men.

"Looks like your luck's run out bitch." One of the men laughed.

Revy was about to resign herself to her fate when the door opened and a hand grabbed her by the backpack and pulled her in and slammed the door shut after her.

Revy found herself inside what looked like and abandoned kitchen, as for the individual who saved her life the darkness of the place concealed their identity she could barely see the feminine features when her saver turned around.

"you know most people usually say thanks when saved." The girl joked ignoring the volley of curse words and banging on the door.

"Yeah, um… thanks." Revy said quickly getting to her feet, she looked around thinking of her next possible move, almost as if the girl could read Revy's mind she grabbed her hand and pulled her along several long corridors till they ended up at another door. She opened it revealing Central Park off in the distance, the sunlight illuminated the dark corridor they were in and Revy could see who the girl was. She gave off a familiar feel as if meeting an old friend, her blonde and brown hair definitely sent off signals _"but it couldn't be the same girl_" Revy reasoned to herself but nevertheless she decided to ask for her name.

"I'm Rebecca." The words were out of her mouth before she even noticed, she didn't even want to give the girl her real name but she figured she never meet her again.

"Nice to meet you Rebecca, I'm-" the girl didn't get to finish her sentence when the sound of a chainsaw interrupted her.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh No! A cliffhanger! Don't worry! I don't like them so that's why I'm going to put up the next chapter!<p> 


	9. Chainsaws, Randsoms, and a Maid! Oh My!

An: Chapter 9 of Revy versus Madlax, I haven't been keeping track of the score lately but I believe they are even (sound of a gun's hammer being pulled) then again maybe not. As always I do not own Madlax or Black Lagoon.

* * *

><p>Revy's hands were already pointing her Cutlasses at the threat before she even opened her eyes.<p>

"I'm not dead yet." She muttered, at her would be killer.

"**Just…Checking." **An ultra-voice responded, even though it was cold and emotionless it still seem to have a hint of disappointment.

Revy opened her eyes and found a massive chainsaw merely inches away from her face.

"Hey Sawyer, no hurry but COULD YOU GET THAT DAMN THING OUT OF MY FACE!" Revy yelled.

Sawyer complied revealing a small figured in surgical attire standing over Revy. Pressing her ultra-voice against her throat.

"**Nice…Work…you did here." **Sawyer complimented.

"Sorry, can't take credit for someone else's work." Revy muttered picking herself up off the ground. She looked back over at the wall safe and counted herself lucky that there was a desk to duck behind, she turned her attention back to Sawyer.

"Why the hell did you bring your chainsaw here anyway?" Revy asked as curiosity got the best of her.

The surgeon dressed girl pressed the ultra-voice to her neck again, **"Might be…Survivors." **She answered.

Revy put two and two together and decided it was best not to continue the conversation and walked away. When she got back to the car it was vandalized with spray paint on the side reading.

**F U 2 ;)**

Pinned underneath one of the windshield wipers was a note. Revy snatched it up and read it before crumpling it up.

"Damn it Rock! Can't you even keep yourself from getting kidnapped!" Revy fumed as she kicked the car's tire then grabbing her foot regretted the action.

* * *

><p>Rock woke up in darkness, his mind racing to rationalized his situation and trying to decide if this was a good thing of a bad. No sooner had he thought that he was harshly reintroduced to the world of light as the black bag on his head was removed. Sitting reverse in a chair in front of him holding the bag was a purple hair woman in a military uniform. Given the air of professionalism that was coming from her he reasoned that this was Madlax.<p>

"Are you, Madlax?" Rock asked timidly.

Several minutes passed by before a tiny smile managed to crack the stern face the purple hair woman wore, she erupted into laughter, even though Rock was completely embarrassed he was a bit relieved that the mood had lighten even just a bit, but it didn't last long as another woman entered the dimly lit area of the bathroom and brought the back of her hand across his face causing him to involuntarily snap his head to the side.

"Damn Madlax, relax! We need him alive for this to work!" the purple haired woman came to Rock's defense.

Rock looked at his attacker and noticed it was the same woman from the Yellow Flag. The military dressed woman escorted Madlax out of the room before returning.

"I apologize on her behalf," she said before continuing. "I'm Limelda Jorg and you've just met Madlax, though I have to admit what your friend had put her through I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing. I'm sure you can forgive her giving the current circumstances."

"I'm sure she's worried about her friend, but I assure you Margaret is being well cared for." Rock said hoping to at least get on Limelda's good side.

"Oh, I'm sure she is." Limelda said pulling out a cellphone out of her back pocket. "Cause if one hair has been harmed on her head." She cut his restraints before continuing. " I'm going to let Madlax kill you and the way she is now, well let's just say it'll be very unpleasant to watch." She finished and handed him the phone. "call your boss, Tell him that you have a very good deal you can't refuse, the girl for $750,000 dollars and transportation of this hell hole." Limelda ordered.

* * *

><p>"So that's the deal huh? And no room to negotiate, I have to admit they cut straight to the point. Tell them they got a deal." Dutch said over the phone before hanging up.<p>

"Was that them?" Revy asked impatiently from the couch.

"Yeah." Dutch muttered.

Revy pulled back the hammer of her cutlass and let it ride forward, "just tell me where and when." She said.

"We're not killing them Revy." Dutch said to Revy's dismay.

"What!" Revy yelled quickly getting off the couch, she wanted to get the bitch back for setting that trap up.

"They wish to make a trade, the girl for Rock and three quarters of a million dollars just to get them out of here." Dutch remarked.

"I don't believe this shit! Now we're working for them!" Revy argued.

"Good business men always go for the non-bloody route before resorting to violence in any deal." Dutch countered.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Can't you see we're fucking closed!" Revy yelled,

"Hey you called me! So open the hell up!" Eda retorted.

Revy looked back at Dutch for an explanation only to get a shrug from him.

"Who exactly called you, Eda?" Revy asked readying her cutlass.

"It was Rock, you idiot who else?" Eda answered annoyed.

Revy opened the door and pulled Eda inside. "and what did he call you here for?" Dutch asked leaning back into his seat.

"To go with Revy to some meeting, said I'll get a nice piece of the action if all goes well, didn't Rock tell you people anything?" Eda replied.

"Shit, they mind as well hang a sign that says setup." Revy muttered turning towards Margaret. "Well what the hell are you just sitting there for? Get up it seems your friends want you back after all."

* * *

><p>At the Yellow Flag Bao was having himself a shot of Jack Daniels, It had been a day and a half before anyone bothered to look for him only to find him tied up behind the bar counter but not before robbing him of several cases of alcohol in exchange for releasing him.<p>

"These people are all fucking useless assholes." He muttered, business had been slow, it always is when Revy decides to play Cowboys and Indians with whoever she pissed off. He was about to close up shop when a yellow taxi pulled up in front of his establishment and to his horror a maid stepped out.

The maid with brown hair and brown eyes spotted him and slowly walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir, you wouldn't happen to have seen this young lady?" She said showing him a picture of Margaret in her school uniform.

Bao couldn't believe his rotten luck but noticed that the maid didn't seem to have anything that look like it could be used as a weapon or conceal one more or less.

"You wouldn't happen to be that little girls maid… would you?" Boa said cringing away from her.

"Why yes. Yes I am but you still haven't answered my question. Have you seen her?" the maid asked insistently.

"Look I'm going to tell you what I told your friends, I haven't seen her and right now I don't want to see you, so get the hell out of my bar before I get nasty!" Bao threatened, annoyed that he was in this mess all for one little girl.

The maid simply looked at him before speaking. "I'm sorry I've been rude. I haven't even introduced myself." She stuck out her hand inviting him to a handshake.

Bao eyed her suspiciously, figuring that she had done nothing wrong for him to take his anger out on her, decided to take the gesture of good faith and shook her hand.

Big Mistake

Before Bao even knew what happened he was pulled over the counter and slammed onto the bar dirty floor and his arm wrenched behind his back, the pain was unimaginable.

"What the hell you crazy- argh!" Bao didn't get to finish as the maid tightened her hold.

"You shouldn't use such foul language sir, it's very unbecoming, but where are my manners! My name is Eleanor, Eleanor Baker and you would do well to be a tad bit nicer… and to take a bath."

"Why don't you just go fuck –argh." Bao winced in pain.

"Language sir." Eleanor warned.

Bao quickly relented and gave up the information, figuring that he had nothing useful left to tell her she released him and took her leave.

"I really fucking hate maids." Bao muttered.

* * *

><p>AN: It was a bit of a last minute change but a reviewer did bring up a valid point with Eleanor so I've decided to include her though its more going to be a side story than part of the main story.<p> 


	10. A chance meeting

AN: I know its been so long since my last update and to my readers I'm sorry! (and I'm not just saying that because I have a cutlass pointed at me as I write this!) anyway on with the story!

It was in the twilight hours of the night when Eleanor arrived at the address the bartender gave her. At first glance she knew something big had happened here as a stench of death still lingered, though it was also evident that someone had begun cleaning it up as there were piles of bodies on the back of a nearby pick-up truck. Eleanor walked through the entrance steeping over the broken door and spotted a person in a surgeon's outfit scrubbing vigorously on the floor with a sponge.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but I'm looking for a young girl. You wouldn't have happened to have seen her here would you?" Eleanor asked.

The cleaner paused as if a deer caught in the headlights and stood up facing the young maid. Sawyer had heard a lot of stories concerning a killing machine in a maid's outfit but the one standing before her didn't even come close to the description. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her ultra-voice and pressed it against her neck.

"**No…haven't seen a little girl's body…so she must still be amongst the living…"** Sawyer paused as she walked over the bar. Eleanor was a bit surprise to find that the individual was a female in the same age range as her and even more so when the girl pulled a large chainsaw from behind the bar counter and slammed it on top.

"**But…"** she pulled the rip-cord starting the machine **"it not too late to add one." **Sawyer pulled down her surgeon mask revealing a sinister smile. Eleanor eyed the chainsaw with disdain.

"Honestly does everyone in this city resort to violence the first chance they get?" Eleanor asked, she didn't get her answer as Sawyer charged at her with the roaring chainsaw. Eleanor quickly sidestepped the rush and tried to put distance between her and the chainsaw wielding cleaner but she soon discovered that despite the large size of the chainsaw the girl handled it like a knife as Sawyer swung it in an attempt to still catch her in its rotating teeth. Sawyer turned on a dime and was closing the distance in an attempt to corner the maid but her opponent seemed to be resourceful as she leapt over overturned tables and chairs but Sawyer had no problem following her she knew her prey would soon get tired and she would be hearing the sound of metal cutting into flesh soon, but before that there was another sound. It was of a small metal hitting the wooden floor. Sawyer stopped her pursuit the instant she noticed it was missing, the one thing that was more important than killing the maid, her ultra-voice! She franticly looked around on the floor completely ignoring the maid, until she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to see who dared to interrupt her search and was met with a punch to the face sending her crashing into a nearby table. Sawyer quickly got up and was about to swing her chainsaw at the threat when she notice the maid holding her ultra-voice high above her head.

"It seems you care a great deal about this tiny device, so fragile and small, I better not drop it or it may never work again." Eleanor warned, though it did make her feel bad to be holding something that was obviously important but if it was going to help her find Miss Margaret she would have to do it.

"Now I'll ask again have you seen a little girl name Margaret?" Eleanor asked sternly. Sawyer remembered the name, it was on the piece of paper Revy threw away, but that didn't matter right now the maid in front of her had her voice so she couldn't answer anyway. Sawyer walked over to a window and fogged it with her breath and wrote.

_**NO VOICE STUPID!**_

Eleanor mentally chided herself, _'of course she can't answer! You have her voice!'_

"Well it seems we are at an impasse, I need answers and you need a voice to answer me. So what do you propose?" Eleanor asked, again mentally slapping herself because the chainsaw wielding girl still could not answer.

Sawyer repeated the process of communication and wrote

_**TRADE**_

Sawyer pulled out the crumpled up piece of paper Revy threw away and waved it in front of her. Eleanor put two and two together and figured Miss Margaret's whereabouts were written down but there was one problem.

"Get rid of the chainsaw and you have yourself a deal." Eleanor stipulated, to her surprise the girl chucked the chainsaw threw the glass of the window she wrote on! The two approach each other and met in the middle.

"We trade at the same time." Eleanor informed the cleaner, Sawyer quickly nodded her head in agreement, each stuck out their hand and the items they were trading and quickly swapped the items.

Sawyer hugged her ultra-voice as Eleanor unfolded the crumpled up piece of paper it had a time and place of where a trade was going to happened she saw that Margaret's name and a name of someone named Rock. She also notice that the hand writing seemed familiar though she didn't give it much thought as she finally had a solid lead on where to find Margaret.

"**Was that what… you were looking for?" **Sawyer said interrupting Eleanor's thoughts.

"Yes, yes it was, I'm sorry that I had to hold your voice hostage to get it but it was worth it." Eleanor apologized, as she started to leave.

"**Why…do you care…so much about her?" **Sawyer asked out of curiosity.

Eleanor stopped in the doorway and looked at the full moon before answering. "We have the same relationship as you do with you and your voice. I cannot continue without her."

Oooo

"Madlax, is this part of the plan even necessary? Limelda asked over her headset.

"To me it is, just make sure you get Margaret back." Madlax answered.

Limelda sighed and clicked off her headset, she walked over to the car and pulled Rock from the back seat. His hand and feet were tied together and they had taped his mouth shut. Limelda walked him over to a nearby post and tied him to it before ripping the tape off his mouth.

"I have a question for you." Limelda asked unemotionally.

"uh, I'll try to answer it the best way I can." Rock answered.

"How many people have you killed?" Lamelda inquired, the question caught Rock off guard.

"I've never killed anyone!" he said defensively.

Limelda scoffed at Rock's reaction before retorting. "Your eyes give you away, so I'll ask again. How many people have you killed?"

Rock was quickly becoming annoyed by the line of questioning. "and I'm telling you I've never killed anyone. Hell I've never even picked up a gun." Rock snapped back.

Limelda chuckled at the rise she got out of her hostage. "So you believe that you have no blood on your hands whatsoever? That you never taken a life?"

"Never" Rock simply said.

"Every time a king sends his army to war, there is blood on his hands, every time political leaders signs a declaration of war they have blood on their hands, even when a mob boss orders a hit or a commander gives the orders to kill they too have blood on their hands. Just because they don't do the act themselves does not mean they have never killed anyone they are just as responsible as the one who pulls the trigger, who swings the sword, or follows the orders, and you. You are no different from them, you may not use guns or knives but you do use words, the worst of all tools that deal death." Limelda responded.

"All the people that you described are people with power. The power to give the order to kill, I on the other hand can't even get one person to stop killing." Rock countered.

"That may be true but that's what makes you worst than them. A few lies here a little truth there and the ones with power becomes a puppet for you to toy with, a puppet master that sits on his ass and watches everything unfold just as he planned with none being the wiser about it. The problem I have with you is that you will not even admit to it. When I first was you I tried to figure out why someone like you would bother living in this hell hole then it dawned on me." Limelda paused to tape a Bluetooth to Rock's ear and over his eyes.

"and what reason was that?" Rock said coldly.

Limelda took out a knife and cut off the rope that bound his feet together. "This city is just a damn playground for you, I'm willing to bet that you willing inject yourself into deadly conflicts just to manipulate the outcome." Limelda shrugged her shoulders and added." Of course this is all just speculation."

"Of course it is. To accuse me of being some type of puppet master is absurd." Rock scoffed.

"I bet you even saw this as a possible outcome didn't you?" Limelda asked, to which Rock simply answered with a smile but Limelda quickly removed it with her back hand.

"So we were just your pawns from the moment we step foot in this city every action we took was one you predicted that would happened and you planned accordingly. But I have to admit, it was a good plan, make sure Madlax and I saw you at the bar, so we know who to target, getting the car to pull up in time to get your friend out, even going so far as to get yourself kidnapped, knowing we use you to get the girl back. But you missed something Rock." Limelda taunted.

"Entertaining the notion that I masterminded this whole thing two questions come to mind. The obvious one is what gave me away? And two what could I have possibly over looked?" Rock inquired.

"When you sat in a car parked in front of the Cartel Stronghold. It's hard to miss the work of a sniper, anyone with half a brain would have parked out of site or not at all, instead you parked there in the killzone, hell if it wasn't for Madlax I would have put a round through your partners head, you knew we were watching and that it was a matter of time till we came and grabed you." Limelda said pacing back and forth in front of Rock.

"And what did I over looked?" Rock asked.

"Second, you didn't expect us to catch on to your plan." Limelda paused.

"That would be true." Rock sneered.

"But I'm not finished, you didn't think we catch on, but since we did we took the liberty of making an addition to your plan."

"And what addition did you feel you need to make?" Rock asked curiously.

"Not me, Madlax, it seems your female companion had really gotten under her skin and since has not been herself and now as a result she has become a wild card or your X factor. I've tried to convince her to not go through with it but she is insistent." Limelda said.

"Well what is it?" Rock asked as he was starting to get a uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"She's going to kill the one you call Revy." Limelda answered.

"Wait that's not supposed to happen!" Rock yelled in surprise.

"It's not an admission but I'll take it, It's best not to thing about it, besides I think Madlax may have exaggerated that part, but if she does go to far as to seek revenge selfishly then she will soon join your friend." Limelda went back to the car and popped open the trunk and pulled out her MK.14 EBR Rifle and checked her ammo. "I'll make sure of it."

AN: again sorry for not updating sooner but hopefully that will change in the near future. Oh and before I forget. R&R and I do not own Madlax or Black Lagoon but this would make for one kick ass OVA.


	11. A perfect storm

AN: Its been a while and I have the day off so why not put up a chapter for my loving fans! (plus its raining outside.)

"Ah hell it looks like it's going to rain." Revy frowned as she looked at the oncoming dark clouds over the port city of Roanapur. Eda stopped the car at the dock's security gate.

"So we're here, now what?" Eda asked,

"So now we split up." Revy answered nodding towards a nearby shipping container with 2 arrows pointing in opposite directions nearby with their names tagged underneath them.

"Why do they want to split us up? I thought we were just going to have a fair trade." Eda complained.

Revy got out of the car and started in the direction her arrow was pointing in, when Eda yelled after her. "Hey what about the girl?"

Revy turned back and snorted, "Hey she's your problem now,"

"Damn it why am I stuck with babysitting the kid." Eda said, looking in the rear view mirror at Margaret.

"Damn it; let's just get this over with." She sighed.

Revy continued following the red arrow's direction, turning where ever it instructed to turn guiding her through the maze of shipping containers and leading her to a clearing, standing in the middle with the moonlight shining down on her was Madlax dressed in a white cocktail dress.

Ooooo

Elsewhere Lamelda was looking through the scope of her sniper rifle observing her setup. Rock was tied to a wooden post in the middle of the clearing, she was about to check her watch when a familiar woman appeared wearing a nuns outfit, following along beside her was the girl they have done so much to get back, Margaret.

Oooo

The site before Eda made her laugh announcing her arrival to Rock.

"Eda! Where's Revy?" Rock asked concerned.

"Revy is off entertaining the idiots that kidnapped you, but what about you, you look ridiculous with all that tape on your face. Eda took two more steps before a bullet hit the ground near her causing her to freeze and take a second to scan the area.

"Eda, don't move!" Rock yelled.

"No shit Sherlock, what the fuck is going on?" Eda said taking Margaret and putting her in front of her.

Oooo

"You know you didn't have to get all dressed up for me." Revy said pulling out her cutlasses, "but I'm glad you did wear white, makes it easier to see the bullet wounds." She taunted.

Madlax pulled out her twin brush chrome Mark XIX Desert Eagles, Revy let out a low whistle.

"Heh, looks like someone upgraded." Revy joked, as she started to circle around Madlax, Madlax did the same both keeping an eye on one another.

A flash of lighting signaled the arrival of the storm.

Revy broke out into a charge and fired both her cutlasses at Madlax, Madlax dodged and ducked low, pushing off the ground with her feet getting within striking range. Caught off guard by this approach Revy stopped her charge and got ready to parry a strike, Madlax brought her gun around preparing to fire it into Revy's abdomen only to find her hand pushed out of the way making the shot go wild. Revy attempted to do the same only to get the same result. Revy aimed one of her cutlasses at Madlax's head and the Kind Killer simply tilted her head dodging the shot. Revy blocked a low kick before jabing Madlax in the stomach, Madlax quickly countered with a elbow to Revy's face and kicking her away. Revy fired two shots in Madlax's direction before her back came crashing down on the concrete. The shots force Madlax to move which gave Revy more than enough time to recover.

A flash of lighting.

Revy was bewildered at what had happened, Madlax was just there! Then a flash of lighting and she was gone! A tap on her shoulder quickly alerted her as to where her opponent was, she spun around and swung in a large arch. The swing sailed over Madlax's head as she ducked low going for a leg sweep, Revy jumped back and fired several more rounds at Madlax before landing and taking cover behing a nearby shipping container. Madlax took cover on the other side.

Another flash of lighting followed by a downpour of rain.

"Ah hell just what I needed, some fucking rain!" Revy yelled firing two shot blindly around the corner. Madlax ignored the comment about the sudden down pour of rain along with the pain coming from her left shoulder where one of Revy's bullets had manage to hit her. 'this would be the second time she did this.' Madlax mused, but after thinking such a thought a sickening feeling started to return making her grip her twin Desert Eagles tighter. Revy looked around for any nearby cover she could run to and finally settled for the nearby shipping crate. She made a dash for it firing as she ran to cover her move Madlax fired one shot in response and the bullet found its mark grazing Revy's left thigh. The impact caused Revy to lose her balance and fall but she had enough momentum to slide into cover. It was strange but Madlax found herself a bit amused as she heard a slew of curse words coming from her adversary's mouth, but she had enough and it was time to end this. Madlax stepped from behind cover and calmly walked towards the shipping crate Revy had taken cover behind. Revy could hear the footsteps over the pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground she braced herself against the metal shipping container, her left leg aching in protest of the action confirmed that she wasn't going to be able to run so Revy decided on the latter of her options. She popped out of cover with her cutlasses at the ready

A Flash of lighting

Revy took one look at Madlax and suddenly found herself involuntarily ducking back into cover, the moment had lasted only a second but it felt like years were taken off her life. In her profession she had stared at many deathly glares but this one was different, when she looked into the tired bluish gray eyes, which ran on pure anguish inspired fury, of her enemy something happened. It told her how she was going to die. Revy watched an after image of her stepping from behind cover only to have her head snap back violently and the back of her head exploding as the bullet exited resulting in her laying on the ground staring at the rain falling from the sky. No matter which way she played the situation in her head it always ended in the same manner with Madlax standing over her lifeless corpse.

"Fuck" was all Revy could only say. She braced herself, it felt like she was committing suicide, she popped out of cover and took aim. Two shots rang out and she found herself without her cutlasses, before she could say 'aww shit' two more shots floored her one in each shoulder.

"Fuck, Damn it , Shit!" Revy cried out in pain, this was one outcome she really didn't want to happen, Instinctively Revy moved herself away from Madlax, she turned onto her stomach and tried to get up with her good leg only for another shot rang out making that action futile. Revy crashed face first into the ground Revy laid there in pain waiting for Madlax to finish her off.

Madlax walked over and stood over her defeated adversary but something was off. Something didn't feel…right.

"Turn over and look me in the eyes." Madlax ordered.

The last thing Revy would want to do was to give Madlax what she wanted, much less look into her eyes again.

Anger started to surge inside Madlax at the petty defiance and she kicked Revy in the side forcing her to roll over, and being met with closed eyes.

"So damn stubborn." Madlax muttered, as she brought her foot down on one of Revy's shoulder wounds.

"Look at me!" Madlax yelled.

Revy looked at Madlax through the downpour of rain. The death glare she had seen earlier was replaced with tranquility but there was still a storm of fury inside, but somewhere in those eyes Revy saw something else as if an inner voice inside her would be killer pleaded to not pull the trigger.

Revy couldn't stand it, to have her life in the hands of someone who was indecisive made her angry, why would someone go through this only to chicken out in the end.

"So what the fuck are you waiting for." Revy taunted.

The look quickly disappeared from the Kind Killer's eyes as her mind had finally came to a conclusion.

"MADLAX!"

a flash…..

AN: Cliffhanger! [dramatic music] I know it's a bad way to end this chapter but I really got to go! So I'll update soon, and don't forget to read and review.


	12. The Russian connection

AN: sorry for the wait but I managed to get my laptop working again! So in celebration here's another chapter!

"Are you really gonna make us stand out here in the rain?" Eda yelled over the sound of the downpour.

She soon got her answer in the form of a barrel of a handgun pressed against the back of her head.

"Not really, now if you be so kind as to handover your weapon so that we can finish our transaction." Lamelda said as she handed an umbrella to Margaret.

Eda cursed under her breath as she handed over her weapon, "Don't worry you'll get it back when we're done here, but right now I want you to go untie your friend Mr. Rock." Lamelda ordered.

Elsewhere in a position overlooking the docks...

"Captain, Two Hands is down, I Repeat Two Hands is down. No confirmation on status, How shall we proceed?" a rugged Russian voice radioed.

A Shadowed figure took one last pull from her cigar before tossing it away." Proceed as planned and be sure to recover Revy." it ordered.

"Hold on we have another individual entering the area of operation... it's a female, dressed as a maid it would seems she knows the individual. What shall we do with her?"

"Take her as well..."

* * *

><p>"Madlax! What have you done! Eleanor cried out in alarm.<p>

Madlax let out a sigh before answering her. "Relax Eleanor, shes still alive... unfortunately. I just grazed her head, I doubt our ride out of here wouldn't be happy if he found out I killed one of his associates."

"So... what now?" Eleanor asked.

"...We get Margaret and get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p>"Alright you two get in," Lamelda ordered nodding her head towards the car.<p>

"Aw come on! You got what you wanted what the fuck do you want with us?" Eda complained.

She got an unexpected answer when a sniper bullet destroyed the gun in Lamelda's hand.

"They're here." Rock muttered.

"Who is!" Lamelda asked in alarm clutching her hand.

"Hotel Moscow."

* * *

><p>"Madlax, are you sure we should bring her with us?" Eleanor asked eying the unconscious Revy slump over on Madlax's shoulder.<p>

"Don't worry she harmless. Besides I can't just leave her out here in the rain." Madlax answered.

"I know but what about your shoulder! At least let me help." Eleanor urged.

"I'll be fine, but I am curious as to why you came all the way to Roanapur, I told you that me and Lamelda will handle this." Madlax mused.

"What kind of maid would I be if I just sat around while Miss Margaret could be somewhere as terrible as this place! You wouldn't believe the people I've ran into, could you believe some guy asked me to be in something called a skin flick?" Eleanor complained.

"Well you two will soon be reunited again and we can leave this terrible place."Madlax said trying to stifle a laugh mostly not to hurt Eleanor's feeling but also because it would hurt to do so, but the next thing she saw quickly dismissed any thought of laughing. On her friend Eleanor was several tiny red dots covering her chest as if she was a target dummy. For the first time Madlax decided to just say what s on her mind.

"Aw Hell..." She moaned.

* * *

><p>"Friends of yours, Rock?" Lamelda asked as she looked at the incoming troops.<p>

"Sort of..." Rock answered. _'Dutch must have asked Balalaika to oversee the meeting!'_

"So I'll take it as a yes?" Lamelda asked.

"Shit, shit, shit! Fryface isn't going to like this!" Eda said in a hushed alarmed tone.

"If she doesn't like this, I'm guessing what comes next is going to piss her off." Lamelda smirked.

"Damn it, we're in deep enough shit as it is just give up and pray she makes your death quick." Eda warned.

"Tempting as that is, I really can't stop it anyway." Lamelda retorted.

"and why is that?" Eda spat.

No sooner had Eda finished asking her question a large explosion took out the top floor of a nearby building.

"That's our cue to leave!" Lamelda said as she grabbed Margaret's hand and ran towards the car. To her surprise Rock and Eda both jumped into the vehicle with them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Lamelda yelled as she put the car in drive and slammed on the gas pedal.

"You are not leaving me to face Balalaika's wrath alone! and besides you still have my gun! So shut the hell up and drive!" Eda yelled back.

"Fine but I have half a mind to kick Rock out of this car... while it's moving." Lamelda fumed,

"I had nothing to do with this!" Rock yelled in his defense and over the sound of gunshots ringing out.

The back window of the car shattered.

"Margaret keep your head down! Eda take this!" Lamelda said handing back Eda her gun.

"Are you sure that's wise to do?" Eda smirked.

"you said it yourself, do you want to face this Balalaika's wrath?" Lamelda warned.

Eda gulped, "you got a point." Eda said as she started to return fire.

AN: Sorry it took so long! I hope to update more soon. Oh, and be sure to read and review!


	13. Reunion

AN: Sorry for the wait! (its seems I have a tendency to put things off! And before I know it I'm behind schedule!) Here's chapter 13!

"Madlax, what' s wrong?" Eleanor asked unaware of her current situation.

Madlax thought fast and shifted the weight on her shoulders. "Here take her and run!" Madlax ordered hefting the unconscious Revy onto Eleanor, the maid didn't even get to asked about the sudden change in mind as gunfire erupted nearby. Madlax quickly withdrew her pistols and returned fire providing cover and drawing their attacker's attention. Eleanor half-carried half-dragged the body to nearby cover behind a shipping container, Madlax soon joined her firing blindly around the corner keeping the shooters at bay.

"What are we gonna do now Madlax?" Eleanor yelled over the gunfire and thunder, the young maid soon got her answer as a 1988 Chrysler Conquest smashed through a nearby fence.

"There's our ride, keep her on your back while I cover you." Madlax instructed, before Eleanor could protest she added "don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

There was another flash of lighting causing a brief pause to the fighting, taking it as a signal to move Madlax stepped from cover and opened fired with deadly accuracy. Eleanor again half-carried/ half-dragged the unconscious body to the car, she could see Lamelda and a nun were firing at the attackers, she had to admit it was like a scene from a movie but she quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind as a bullet whizzed by her. The maid almost yelped when she felt the weight on her back move. Eleanor turned her head and saw it was Madlax helping her carry the weight.

"We're gonna have to move a little faster now." Madlax said swinging an arm over her shoulder, together they made their way to the car. Once inside Rock was the first to say something.

"Revy!" he shouted.

"_Sigh,_ was it really necessary to bring him along." Madlax asked Lamelda.

"They just suddenly jumped in! What was I suppose to do? Anyway why you bring her!?" She countered nodding towards Revy.

"Is this really the time for this?" Eda shouted as she fired out the window.

"For once she has a point." Lamelda agreed as she stepped on the gas.

Eleanor couldn't care less about what was happening around her as she suddenly found herself reunited with Margaret in the backseat of the Chrysler. She quickly embraced Margaret in the tightest hug she could give.

"Oh, Miss Margaret! I'm so glade you're safe, it must have been so terrifying but your safe now!" Eleanor cried.

"Eleanor?" Margaret said.

"I'm so sorry we had to meet like this, I'll make your favorite dish when we get back home." Eleanore continued ignoring Margaret.

"You're squeezing me!" Margaret cried.

"Captain it would seem that we aren't dealing with the average scum we normally deal with, shall we pursue?"

Balalaika chopped off another head of a cigar and lit it. "Tell the men to set up near the docks, I have an idea where they might be going, and Boris."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Just have the men stop the car. I'll handle the rest from there." Balalaika finished with a exhale of smoke.

"You think we got away?" Eleanor asked.

"Heh, I doubt it, I bet Ol' Fryface is giving us enough rope to hang ourselves, we'll probably waltz right into her-" she cut herself short when Madlax gave her a cold look. "but hey miracles can happen." Eda shrugged.

"Not in this city." Rock muttered.

"Can you please stop being so negative, will it kill you to think positive for once?" Eleanor asked.

"In this city? It just might." Rock answered.

"So whats our next course of action?" Margaret asked.

"We get the hell out of this city." Lamelda answered.\

"So we head to the Black Lagoon as soon and as fast as possible." Rock suggested.

"Do you really think we're gonna listen to you, you probably have friends waiting for us." Lamelda said before nodding towards Madlax. Madlax pulled her handgun and pointed at Rock.

With the barrel just inches from his face, Rock didn't bat and eye.

"Well, you must be used to having guns pointed in your face, you're not even sweating." Madlax observed.

"I do most of my business staring down the barrel of the gun, so yeah I guess you can say that, especially from Revy, and besides I already know the outcome of this." Rock said without breaking eye contact with Madlax.

"And how will this end?" Madlax asked starring right back at him.

"If you want to make it out of this city alive, you'll need me, alive, as me and my associates are the only ones, for lack of a better term, stupid enough to ferry a maid, a girl, a ex-royal guard sniper, and a mercenary all wanted by the Cartel and Hotel Moscow out of this hell hole." Rock explained, with a twisted grin on his face. It didn't take much thought to see he was right. "besides you wouldn't do such a thing with your friend nearby." he added nodding towards Margaret.

Madlax sighed and lowered her gun. "You're right, but did you see this coming?"

"What?" Rock asked.

He soon regretted asking as Eleanor punched him square in the jaw.

"I can't say he didn't deserve that, tries his mouth out to many times." Eda laughed.

"Ugh. Fuck. My head"

"Oh, stop crying she didn't even hit you that hard." Madlax said,

"That wasn't me!" Rock shot back.

"Um, Madlax? I think your friend is waking up." Margaret whispered.

"This is just not my day."

AN: Uh oh someones getting up and I'm sure she's pissed! Find out in the next chapter! Which I'll up load next!


	14. The Upper hand

AN: I don't own Black Lagoon or Madlax and now Chapter 14 of RvsM enjoy.

Lamelda and Madlax exchanged glances, Madlax was the first to say something.

"What now?" to Lamelda's surprise.

"What do you mean 'what now' you need to deal with her! We can't have her thrashing about! If you haven't notice there's not that much room in this car and factor in the guns and you have the equivalent of a bull in a china shop!" Lamelda answered.

Revy's vision was blurred but she could make out the nun outfit and figured it had to be Eda.

"Eda...What the fuck is going on?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Eh, hey guess who's awake! It's Revy! That's who!" Eda said uneasily trying to stall.

"Cut the shit Eda what am I do-... This isn't the Roadrunner..." Revy noticed, she decided to take a good look around she saw Margaret and beside her a maid her eyes suddenly went wide and she quickly shook off the haze in time for a fist to come in contact with her face. Revy turned to face who hit her only to find herself face to barrel of a .50 Desert Eagle and the one holding it, Madlax.

"That what you come up with?" Lamelda said with disdain.

"It was the best I could come up with on such short notice." Madlax retorted without taking her eyes of f of Revy.

"You are so fucking dead." Revy threatened.

"Now Revy play nice." Eda warned.

"Fuck off Eda." Revy returned the warning not taking her eyes off of Madlax.

"look we're almost at the docks you can settle your differences later." Lamelda reasoned.

"No, I'm settling this right now." Revy growled in response.

"Revy, look I'm sure Madlax is sorry for earlier but there is to much to risk right now. Please I'm begging you just set aside your anger till we leave this place!" Eleanor said trying to reason.

"Nice try but shes not even listening to you, you'd have better luck trying to talk a dead man back to life." Eda muttered.

Revy was about to make her move when Rock suddenly put himself between her and Madlax's gun.

Big mistake.

Before he could even get a word out Revy wrapped her arm around his neck putting him in a choke hold.

"Revy ack your choking me!" He managed to say with his air flow cut off.

"I know dumbass! You got a lot of fucking nerve to step in between me and this bitch! But thanks for volunteering to be a bullet shield." Revy said before turning her attention back on Madlax. "What? You seemed ready to pull that trigger a minute ago! What happened? Didn't think I'd take him hostage? Of course you didn't, just like you won't see this!" Revy quickly lifted her foot and kicked the gun causing it to fire into the roof of the car, with another kick she sent Madlax's head into the front windshield of the Conquest. Revy threw Rock onto Margaret and Eleanor and launched herself into the front seat ramming herself against Madlax's torso. As she was about to slug her with her left fist a cold hard barrel pressed against her skull.

"Shit" Revy muttered.

"Stop now or I'm putting two in the side of your head." Lamelda coldly said as she had one hand on the steering wheel and another on the gun pointing at Revy.

What followed was the most awkward moment of silence that seem to had lasted forever if it wasn't for Margaret who asked a completely innocent question.

"What is that man holding?"

…

Everyone in the car turned their attention to where Margaret was pointing. In front of them was a man dressed in a Russian uniform holding a long rod with a bulb on the front end of it.

"No Fucking way!" Revy yelled in complete and utter disbelief.

"RPG!" Lamelda yelled as she quickly snapped both hands back to the steering wheel and made a sharp turn.

Too Late.

The Russian soldier took aim and fired. The rocket screamed through the air leaving a trail of smoke and found its target underneath the back tire of the Conquest forcing it off the ground and into a roll.

Inside the car the world was one big blur as the car tumbled over and over again before finally resting on it's roof.

Sir the target has been disabled. What are your orders? The soldier reported.

You and the men are to stand back, I shall handle the rest. Balalaika ordered as she extinguished her cigar. She stood in front of the wreck waiting for the first signs of life to appear surprisingly it was Madlax not so surprising was hearing Revy's mouth as she started to crawl out of the wreck.

"Fuck! Damn it Sis! What the hell!" Revy cursed over and over again.

"Sorry about that but that was the only way I know how to stop a vehicle." Balalaika said nonchalantly.

"Why the fuck don't I believe that, fuck this ringing in my ears is going to drive me insane!" Revy complained.

"Madlax you still alive?" Lamelda asked as she released the seat belt and fell from her seat.

"Yeah, hurts to move though. What about Eleanor and Margaret?" Madlax asked through the pain.

"They're fine, a bit roughed up but they'll be ok." Rock answered.

"It seems he's alive to." Lamelda muttered.

"Yeah, hey I'm fine just a couple of cuts and bruises, nah, no hospital just a bottle of Vodka and I'll be fine really. Yeah I'm alive too assholes." Eda said positioning herself to crawl from the wreck, as soon as she stuck her head out she pulled it back in. "Fuck! Balalaika is out there!"

"Eda, I believe Sister Yolanda is looking for you. I suggest you go." Balalaika warned.

"Sorry guys that's my cue, gotta go. Fuck where's my glasses?" Eda said before Eleanor handed her a broken pair of pink sunglasses. Eda crawled from under the car and quickly disappeared into the night.

"Wow and not even a blessing before she left." Lamelda joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Something tells me that she isn't a nun." Eleanor stated.

"Madlax, I want to go home." Margaret said quietly.

"We will. I'll make sure of it." Madlax said with determination.

"Well how do you suppose we do that?" Lamelda asked.

Before Madlax could answer Balalaika spoke up.

"I suggest you remove yourselves from the vehicle, or my men could remove bits of you, your choice." She asked leaving them to decide their fate.

"Hey Rock! get your ass out of there or do I have to drag your sorry ass out of there?" Revy yelled.

"Go Rock, no need for you to get caught up in this with us." Lamelda said.

"I can't do that." Rock refused.

"Just go you idiot." Madlax said.

"I'm not going to leave!" Rock said with resolve. "I'll find a way out of this." he added.

"For the love of." Madlax retrieved her gun and shoved it in Rock's face. "Get. Out. Now!" She ordered loading a round. With a sigh of defeat Rock slowly crawled out of the car.

"He was a nice guy Madlax, you didn't have to do that." Eleanor scorned.

"Knowing him, I would've did the same thing. He's not the leave the damsel in distress type, she had to make him leave." Lamelda said explaining Madlax's action.

"So, what now?" Margaret asked Madlax.

"We get out."

AN: Another Chapter done and uploaded! What will happen next? Only I know mwahahahaha! Thanks for reading and feel free to review! Until next time! Later.


	15. Russian Roulette

AN: I don't own Black Lagoon or Madlax (though it would be totally awesome if I did!). Note: this chapter may or may not be disturbing so read at your own discretion!

"So Sis what are you going to do with them?" Revy asked not sure if she wanted to even hear Balalaika's answer, but the absolute silence she got as a response made her skin crawl.

Madlax's mind raced as she took in her surroundings, and the more she observed the less it seemed that she wouldn't be able to get Margaret out of this current situation at least without sacrificing herself in the process, but as if reading her mind Balalaika spoke to her.

"Don't even bother, I've taken every precaution to make sure my prey doesn't escape." Balalaika took a cigar from her coat pocket and lit it before continuing. "The way I see it you have two choices: Fight and you and your friends die a very agonizing and painful death. Or you can indulge me in playing a little game, in which your chances of walking away from this increases greatly. It would be horrible to have to stain such a pretty dress don't you think?"

Though taking one glance at Madlax's dress could tell anyone that Balalaika was mocking her, it was stained with blood and torn and ripped in various places she looked like a woman who was dressed for a Ball but found herself in the middle of a war zone.

Madlax glanced at Lamelda to which she returned it with a nod signaling that she'll go along with whatever path Madlax had chosen. Even though it was presented as a choice there was no choice at all, it was either play Balalaika's game of die.

"What's the game." Madlax said preparing herself.

Her answer came in the form of a five round cylinder Smith & Wesson model 500. Balalaika chambered one round and let the wheel spend before slapping it home with a flick of her wrist.

"I'm sure you knows what this means but you might want to explain it to the two young ones." Balalaika advised.

"Wait! There's no need to get them involved." Madlax protested.

"Doesn't matter and I don't care. They play." Balalaika responded in a cold monotone.

"Wait you can't-" Rock was cut off when Revy punched him in the back of his head.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you want to die! You can't just tell the head of Hotel Moscow what she can and cannot do! Do you want to end up on Sawyer's chopping block?" Revy hissed.

"Revy make sure there's no more unnecessary outburst from Mr. Rock, less he finds himself six feet under and alive." Balalaika warned before turning her attention back to Madlax.

"Madlax. What is this game she wants us to play?" Margaret asked.

The question alone made Madlax regret her decision, what had she gotten Margaret into? Who was she to decide someone else's fate? She was about to answer but a voice answered for her.

"It's a horrible game, that's all you need to know Miss Margaret." Eleanor whispered into Margaret's ear.

"You said that we had a chance to get out of this alive." Lamelda contested.

"Correction I said she can **'increase' **her chances of getting out of this alive. You all have a chance to get out of this alive but it just wouldn't be fun if there wasn't a slight chance of someone dying here." Balalaika pretended to give it some thought. "Or I could add another bullet if you prefer."

"Just shut up and give me the gun." Madlax muttered.

Balalaika shrugged her shoulders. "If you insist." she placed the revolver on the ground and kicked it over to Madlax's feet. "Oh and don't think about aiming it anywhere other than your head or my snipers shall have the liberty of putting a round in each or your heads anyway." she added.

Madlax was the first to pick up the gun. She turned and walked towards Margaret.

"What do you think you're doing?" Balalaika asked.

"I can't ask of her to do this willingly. Just allow me to do this for her. Just for this one time." Madlax answered chocking back her emotions.

"_sigh,_ very well. It's the least I could allow, I can't very well tell a child to do it." Balalaika said with a exhale of smoke.

Madlax stood in front of Margaret and looked her in the eyes but was shocked at what she saw, not fear but confidence and complete trust that her savior will get her out of this alive.

If only she could share that strength with her.

"Miss Margaret. I- I want you to close your eyes." Eleanor asked of her master and closest friend.

"Okay, Eleanor." Margaret said innocently as she closed her eyes.

Madlax aimed the revolver at Margaret's head, she tried her best to steady her hand but found it impossible to do so until Eleanor steadied it with her hand.

With a reassuring nod from Eleanor, Madlax pulled the trigger... _"Click" _

The sound of the hammer hitting a empty chamber was almost enough to make Madlax collapse from relief, but the thought that Margaret would at least leave this hell hole gave her strength to keep going.

"I don't know whether that was a honorable choice or a cowards choice in letting her go first." Balalaika observed.

"Revy what did she mean by that?" Rock asked.

"You're a fucking idiot you know that?" Revy sighed before continuing "In this game the person that goes first has the best chances of coming out of this alive but also has a chance of bring this game to a quick and sudden end, you don't want to be the first nor the last in something like this, hell you wouldn't want to be in it in the first place."

"You seem to know a lot about this game." Rock muttered.

Revy shot him a glare to shut up before turning her attention back to the game unfolding before them.

Eleanore took the gun from Madlax and held it against her head, she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She pulled the trigger... _"Click"_ She opened her eyes and tears were flowing out as she handed the gun back to Madlax. Eleanor quickly hugged Margaret close to her.

Madlax turned and face Lamelda.

"Well its down to you and me." Lamelda said.

"It would seem so." Madlax answered.

"Quit stalling." Balalaika interrupted.

"Fine, Lamelda you should go first." Madlax said handing the gun to her.

"I don't know if I should be offended or touched by your gesture." Lamelda deadpanned, but she relented and took the gun. She pointed it at herself and pulled as if she was wishing for a speedy death but to her amazement all she heard was a _"Click"_ she looked at the gun then at Madlax.

"I can't believe my luck." Lamelda said as she tossed the gun back to Madlax.

"Let's hope mine's better." Madlax sighed. "Lamelda.."

"Don't even think about finishing that Madlax, it's a fifty percent chance you can walk out of this alive." Lamelda interrupted.

"and fifty percent that I don't, and if that were to happen, just make sure you get them out of here." Madlax finished.

Madlax held the gun up to her head and closed her eyes.

She pulled...

To her surprise and her dismay she was given a loud but clear _"Click"_.

"Holy shit." Revy muttered.

"So what happens now?" Rock asked.

"Don't know, I don't think anyone has ever gotten this far." Revy answered.

Madlax opened her eyes and found herself dropping to her knees shaken to the core, but they had beaten the odds, they were free, and soon they'll be on there way home. But as quick as the relief came over her it was snatched away when Balalaika opened her mouth.

"Congratulations, on making it this far but the game is not over yet."

"What the hell do you mean it's not over yet!" Lamelda erupted.

"I mean exactly that." Balalaika answered as she walked over to Madlax. "The rules from earlier no longer apply you may aim it anywhere you please on the condition that it meant to kill." she finished.

"So even you are on the list of possible targets?" Lamelda observed.

"Yes, even me but will she do it?" Balalaika said looking at Madlax.

"You're forcing her to kill someone?" Lamelda asked.

"That bullet was meant for someone, oh how I do hate on wasting it." Balalaika sighed with a puff of smoke.

"I'm not going to kill for your entertainment. Show's over." Madlax said.

"Is that so?" Balalaika was slightly amused at Madlax's response. She delivered a knee to Madlax chin knocking her on to her back and took the gun from her and motioned for Revy to come over and handed her the gun.

"would you be so kind as to bring this game to an end?" Balalaika asked.

Revy said nothing as she took the gun in hand and pointed at Madlax, but to her surprise Madlax had a grin on her face.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Revy muttered.

"The fact that she said I could shoot anyone and I never thought of pointing the gun at you." Madlax said trying to keep a straight face.

"Well don't you wish you did." Revy sneered.

She pulled... there was the flash, the sound, even a puff of smoke, but no blood not even a bullet hole in the ground next to Madlax's head.

"...A FUCKING BLANK?!" Revy roared.

"well what did you expect?" Balalaika said with a amused smile on her face.

"A FUCKING BULLET FOR STARTERS!" Revy was limited, Madlax on the other hand didn't know what to think neither did her cohorts.

"Balalaika what was this all for?" Rock asked equally confused.

"I just had to hold everyone in place for a bit till he came."

The familiar sound of the Roadrunner's engine became louder as it pulled up behind her.

"Speak of the devil." She finished.

AN: Hey thanks for all your support and reviews, and I'll start on the next chapter soon.


	16. An odd rescue

AN: As always I don't own Black Lagoon or Madlax

The Roadrunner pulled up and came to a halt behind Balalaika, the driver's door popped open and a tall bald African American with shades steeped out of the vehicle.

"Dutch! you better explain yourself right fucking now!" Revy yelled at him.

Dutch took one look at Revy and smiled "Damn girl what the hell happened to you?" he joked. He then turned to Balalaika, "Hey thanks for finding them. These kids can get pretty crazy when there's no one watching them." He said nodding towards Madlax and her companions.

"Not at all! Glade to help, it was getting boring around here anyway." Balalaika said taking a pull from her cigar. "In fact I was just helping them with a flat tire." She nodded towards the wrecked Conquest.

"Hey don't fucking ignore me! What the fuck is going on!" Revy yelled.

"Revy, just get in the car I'll explain later." Dutch said brushing her off.

Revy looked back at Madlax before tossing the gun away. "This better be a fucking good explanation." She muttered as she walked towards the car.

"Now about them." Balalaika said tilting her cigar towards the disheveled group of Margaret, Eleanor, and Lamelda.

"Yeah I'll take them, what about her?" he said nodding towards Madlax.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Madlax picked herself up of the ground and watched as two strangers talked about her fate, had it really come down to this? Having two complete strangers decide if she should stay among the living or join the growing body count for the day. Strange as it was she couldn't find the energy to give a damn she mused.<p>

Dutch looked at Madlax and could tell she was a complete mess on both the inside and the outside. "Yeah I guess I could take her along, Benny isn't going to like the blood stains in his back seat but I'll deal with that latter." He turn towards Madlax and whistled, it seemed to snap her out of the trance she was in, "Hey get your friends and get in the car it'll be a tight fit but we're leaving, and move your asses we're wasting time here!"

With a brief moment of hesitation she quickly got everyone together and headed toward the Roadrunner. Revy saw this and expressed her immediate disapproval of Dutch's decision.

"Why are we taking them with us!?" Revy questioned in disbelief.

"Relax Revy, like I said I'll explain later." Dutch said.

"Well 'later' just turned to 'now' Dutch." Revy said standing her ground.

"Well you can always stay here he said motioning back at Balalaika." Dutch said with a smile.

Revy gave it some thought then got in the passenger side of the Roadrunner. "They can ride in the back with Rock." She shouted back, obviously to make it seem like she didn't back down.

As the Roadrunner pulled off Balalaika walked over to the discarded Smith & Wesson handgun and picked it up as Boris came up to her.

"Captain I didn't know you had such a sense of humor." He stated, but the look on her face suggested otherwise.

Balalaika looked at the chamber of the gun where the spent casing was, then noticed that there was a blockage in the barrel of the gun. She tilted the gun and tapped it to empty its content into the palm of her hand and a bullet fell into her hand.

"I thought you had loaded a blank?" Boris said a bit confused.

"Boris, to put a fake bullet in a real gun is a complete insult to the gunsmith; why they even make those I'll never know. What I do know is this. She is a very lucky lady."

"But then why let them go?" Boris asked confused.

At that moment a tiny smile graced Balalaika's lips. "That girl, she reminds me of my former self at that age." within an instant that the smile was gone. "Did you find the money?"

"Yes, Captain, we had to pry the trunk open to get it, but it's all there." Boris said handing her the briefcase.

Balalaika swung the briefcase over her shoulder. "Tell the men to move out, we done here."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Lamelda muttered.<p>

"What is it?" Madlax said weary of her answer.

"I the money is still in the damn car!" Lamelda said.

"Don't worry about it; someone's already paid for you." Dutch said over hearing there conversation.

"Who?" Eleanor asked.

"I have an idea who I just don't know why or how for that matter." Madlax said.

"Who gives a shit, where's Benny?" Revy asked as she gazed out the window.

"He's on the boat running preparations." Dutch said, "But I'm getting a feeling that's not what you wanted to ask." He commented.

"Damn right! Dutch stop bullshitting me and tell me why we're transporting these idiots and not putting bullets in them." Revy shot back.

"I have to agree with her on this one, the whole helping us business not the putting bullets in us bit." Lamelda said.

"Haven't anyone ever told you to never look a gift horse in the mouth?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah right before I put a round through his head." Lamelda answered.

"Ouch, but alright I guess you deserve an explanation as to what's going on." Dutch said as he pulled up on the docks.

"I'll explain everything once we're in the water." Dutch said with a grin.

As everyone got out of the car Benny came up on deck of the Black Lagoon.

"Hey guys, damn Revy looks like you had fun out there." He shouted.

"Shut the fuck up and just tell me where the alcohol is." Revy shouted back.

"She plans on getting drunk?" Eleanor asked.

"No, it's to numb the pain." Rock said.

"How sad, I feel for her." Margaret said.

"Hey, I don't need your worthless ass sympathy." Revy yelled as she disappeared below deck. Madlax was about to walk after her when Lamelda stopped her.

"Madlax…"

"Don't worry I'm just going to talk to her." She said with a smile as she disappeared below deck.

The rain had finally stopped as the group of drenched women boarded, and as the boat left the docks the sun began to rise above the sea. It was a beautiful sight to behold to which Margaret took notice of.

"Isn't it beautiful Eleanor?"

"It is and I'm glad I could see this with you Miss Margaret."

"I'm sure you two will see many more in the future but we should get cleaned up and out of these clothes." Lamelda said.

* * *

><p>Revy was below deck in the cargo holding of the ship with a bottle of scotch and some bandages when Madlax entered.<p>

"What is it now?" She said annoyed.

"You know it's a lot easier with two people instead of one." Madlax said offering to help.

"You know what fucking annoys me the most about you?" Revy sighed.

"No, but I get the feeling you're going to tell me." Madlax said preparing herself.

"It's the fact that you put yourself through hell to help this one girl, what is it that makes her so got damn important to you." Revy said taking a swig of Scotch and pulling a case of crude surgical equipment out that was basically needle & thread with medical tweezers.

"Come on let me help you." Madlax said.

"I don't need it, I'm a big girl I can do it myself." Revy rejected the offer.

"Are you always this damn stubborn." Madlax sighed.

"If I wasn't I'd be dead." Revy joked as she picked up the medical tweezers and readied herself for the incoming pain.

Madlax had enough and snatched the tweezers from her to Revy's surprise. "What the hell are you-" she was cut off when Madlax covered her mouth with one hand and put the tweezer in her shoulder wound and pulled out the bullet.

"Looks like all of them didn't go through as cleanly as I thought." she said frowning at it.

"You're real fucking funny you know that." Revy said panting.

"Just be glade you don't have two in you." Madlax said as she cleaned the tweezers and readied herself.

It was Revy's turn to surprise her as she took the tweezers from her.

"It's only fair to return the favor." She said with a smile.

"Just don't enjoy this too much." Madlax warned with a frown.

"Oh I will." Revy said with a devil's grin.

* * *

><p>"So Dutch is it? Care to explain now as to why we're here?" Lamelda asked.<p>

"Yeah mind as well. It's quiet simple really, It started with a phone call right after yours. Someone named Three Speed said he'd pay top dollar for Madlax." Dutch said lighting a cigarette.

"Okay that explains her getting a free pass, what about us?" Lamelda said.

"Well that's the thing, he said nothing about you or the other two, but I figured that it'll be hard to bring a mercenary hell-bent on rescuing a little girl. So I figured I get the rest of you and she'll come along peacefully." Dutch said taking a pull from his cigarette.

"So we're expendable insurance basically." Lamelda reasoned.

"Yeah pretty much but I don't like to think the little ladies as 'expendable' so let's just say extra luggage." Dutch said with a grin.

"So a modern day black knight huh." Lamealda said.

"Well I wou-" Dutch was suddenly cut off by the sound of a crash in the cargo hole.

"Well that didn't take long." They both said.

* * *

><p>AN: It's been one year! One whole year since I started this story and I want to thank all who has continued to read it for this long and those who have supported me in writing this fanfic. So the next chapter is the last and I hope you enjoyed this one.<p> 


	17. The world of light

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter of my greatest achievement…Ok not my greatest but…well you get the picture! Anyways let's finish this! Oh and I don't own Madlax or Black Lagoon!

Madlax was crossed! She looked at Revy and started to figure that sparing her might have been a mistake.

"You did that on purpose!" she yelled.

"Oh, come on stop being such a fucking baby. I got the bullet out didn't I?" Revy said as she waved the bullet in front of her.

"You didn't have to jam it in like that." Madlax said through gritted teeth.

"For someone who's supposed to be a total badass you sure are a pussy." Revy taunted.

That was the last straw for Madlax she lunged at Revy.

"Bring it bitch!" Revy smiled happy that she got Madlax to bite. To her surprise Madlax still had a lot of energy and was on top of her before she knew it.

Suddenly the door to the cargo hold swung open and Lamelda stepped through pointing guns at both of them.

"Alright you two settle down or I'm putting you down." She warned.

They both looked at each other then turn to look at Lamelda.

"Why you pointing a gun at me? She's the one who started it!" Madlax accused nodding her head towards Revy and 'accidently' head-butted her in the face.

"You sneaky son of a-" Revy said before noticing the guns in Lamelda's hands.

"Are those, MY CUTLASSES!?" Revy yelled.

"Yes, yes they are." Lamelda grined.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Revy demanded as she tried to push Madlax off her.

"Not until you two can play nice." Lamelda countered.

Revy paused to give it some thought and finally relented. "Fine I'll play 'nice' for now, just give them to me."

"I will, once we're off the boat, I wouldn't want these to go off 'accidently' into someone." Lamelda said as she pulled Madlax off of her and motioned for her to leave. As she left the hold Dutch sat in his chair.

"I liked how you handled that." He complemented.

"Thanks, someone has to keep a leveled head around here." She answered.

Most of the day had gone by uneventful as Madlax stayed in one part of the ship and Revy stayed in another. Eleanor and Margaret spent most of their day spotting marine wildlife and talking about what to do when they get home. Lamelda and Rock had their hands full making sure Madlax and Revy didn't try to kill each other and as nightfall approached everyone decided to call it a day, though Revy found it hard to sleep. She tossed and turned and finally resigned herself to what she had to do.

"Fuck it." She muttered to herself as she got out of her cot and headed topside she wasn't completely surprise to see Madlax leaning on the safety railing of the ship looking at the stars.

"Stargazing…huh." Revy said trying to start a conversation.

"I'm surprise you didn't try to push me over." Madlax said still staring at the night sky.

"Heh, don't tempt me." Thought she cursed herself for not thinking it in the first place. "We didn't finish our conversation earlier."

"You want to know why I did what I did." Madlax sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I'm a bit curious as to why a mercenary with a nickname 'Kind Killer' would actually rescue a little girl, what makes her so damn important?" Revy said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Me and Margaret are the same in some ways, I guess you can say she is a part of me or more specific I'm a part of her." Madlax seemed to give her last statement some thought. "That didn't make any sense what so ever to you, did it." She sighed.

"Damn right it didn't." Revy said exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Let's just say she is the better part of me, we actually know each other from along time ago, and lets just leave it at that." Madlax said.

"As much of a fun story it would be to hear of how a little school girl and a killer got to know each other there is one bit of unfinished business we need to attend to." Revy said putting out her cigarette.

"Aren't you tired of fighting." Madlax sighed into the cold night air.

"Like you won't believe, but I'm not here for that actually I wanted to return something to you, think of this as a thank you." Revy said walking up to Madlax.

"Well what is-" Madlax didn't get to finish her question as Revy knocked her out with a right hook.

"And I'll think of this as getting even for earlier." Revy said as she put a tarp over her. "Now I can finally get some damn sleep."

* * *

><p>Madlax founded herself walking down a dimly lit corridor following a scrawny man in a dark purple suit. She noted earlier that he had bad breathe and figured it would be better to keep any conversation very brief.<p>

"Right this way, Hey thanks for doing that job you won't believe how much hell the boss has been raising over this. I got the payment all ready for you, did I mention how great a job you did!"

She also noted that he likes to talk a lot… mostly to himself.

"Man the boss is going to love this! He needed some good news for once you see we've been dealing with this bitch who robed us and we just recently found her, God it took 15 good men to bring her in, they're all dead but we finally got her."

Madlax wished that the man with diarrhea of the mouth would stop talking as the smell was starting to bother her, when a sudden scream tore her from her thoughts.

"Heh, that's the bitch now. Let that be a lesson to you! No one fucks with the Monroe's we may be small time but we'll be recognized by The Family soon especially with the job you did." The man laughed before continuing on. "In fact I want you to see this; we'll be passing by the room soon."

As much as Madlax was glad that the man finally stopped talking she was getting a bad vibe as they neared the room where the screams were coming from, but as they got closer she realized they were screams of obscenities.

The man in the purple suit stop at a blood covered wooden door and turned the knob. Inside was three individuals, two were heavy set men with butcher aprons on and the third was a woman hanging from a pluming pipe with her hands bounded above her. The men were taking turns hitting her with various blunt objects they had lined up on a table nearby.

"Tell us where the goddam money is!" the first one demanded.

"How about I tell you where you can go fuck yourself!" the purple haired woman spat. To which the second man immediately hit her on her side with a pipe.

"AWWWW FUCK!" she cried out coughing. "I think that actually hurt, but when you do fuck yourself make sure you bring him in on the fun." She said nodding toward the man in the purple suit.

"She still hasn't cracked yet, huh Charlie." The insulted man said.

"No, but she will, hey Jack get the battery." Charlie ordered.

"I thought that ass wipe was the next part of the treatment his face is already hurting my eyes!" The woman said.

Charlie punched her in the jaw. "Don't you ever shut the hell up?"

"I thought you wanted me to talk, do me a favor make up your fucking mind will ya." She countered.

The man in the purple suit had enough and grabbed her by the throat. "Listen bitch you going to tell us where the money is or I'm going to personally pull your fucking teeth out!" He yelled.

"Alright, Alright no need to get extreme, I'll tell you." The woman chocked out.

"….Really? I mean yeah you will, see boys that's how it's done." The man released his grip and turned to face the others.

"As soon as you stop eating shit for breakfast, seriously someone give this guy a mint, fuck my eyes are tearing up." She added to which Jack and Charlie erupted into laughter. Madlax wanted to smile but decided against it.

"I have to admit she got you good Billy." Charlie said between fits of laughter.

The man now known as Billy reached into his suit jacket and pulled a L.A.R Grizzly Mark I pistol and shoved it in her face.

"That's a pretty big gun compensating for something?" The woman taunted.

"Why you little-" Billy cut himself off when he felt a cold barrel of a Colt 1911 pressed against the back of his head.

"I think this has gone on long enough." Madlax said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Billy asked.

"I've changed my mind I'll take her as payment." Madlax answered.

"Why the fuck would you want to do that?" Charlie asked.

"She makes me laugh, anyway I don't believe you are going to get your money back seeing as she probably spent it all on alcohol, so save yourselves the trouble of having to clean up a lot of blood and disposing the body and just take the money you were going to give to me." Madlax suggested.

"Nice deal but no dice I want this bitch and you can forget about payment." Billy said.

Madlax sighed "I was afraid you say that." She grabbed him around the neck and kneed him in the back forcing him to aim upwards and fire a shot. She quickly flicked her shoulder and snapped his neck killing him.

"Holy shit! You killed him! Why did you kill him?" Jack yelled.

"Because he was being stupid and unreasonable." She sighed as she turned her gun on the two remaining men "I hope you two will be a bit smarter."

Jack and Charlie looked at each other and nodded and decided to rush her but before either of them could take a step toward her she put a round in both of them.

"I guess not." Madlax sighed. She holstered her weapon and pulled out a knife and started cutting the woman's restrains.

"I didn't need your fucking help I had it under control." The woman said as she fell to the ground.

"And I'm sure you did." Madlax said helping her up. "I take it the men I've seen moving in on this building are here for you?"

"If they were Russians then yeah, I suggest you get the hell out of here because the shit is about to hit the fan." The woman said holding her side.

"I would but I'm not leaving you here, I'm going to get you out of here and just in case we run into them I hope they won't shoot me if I'm with you." Madlax said.

"Heh, story of my life, being saved by Wonder Woman." The woman sighed.

Madlax handed her a gun to which the woman looked at it funny.

"Is there a problem?" Madlax asked.

"Yeah, what the fuck is this?" She said.

"A gun, you do-" Madlax was cut off when the woman tossed it aside and started searching the recently deceased Charlie.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this!" Madlax said with a hint of urgency.

"One of these assholes took my Cutlasses and I'm not leaving till I get it- ahh there they are, come to momma." The woman said as she held up twin Modified Berretta M29's she then proceeded to put an extra round in each of the men's head.

"NOW, we can go." She said with a smirk.

Madlax started to wonder what she had gotten herself into but didn't have long to ponder as the sound of a door being breached upstairs brought her back to reality.

"That would be the Russians." The woman said as she stuck her head out the door way.

Madlax didn't ask any questions as she came up behind her.

"One other thing, names Revy and no don't expect a thank you." Revy said as she bolted down the hallway with her guns at the ready.

One gangsta made the unfortunate decision to check out what the noise was and stuck his head out only to be rewarded with a bullet to the temple, Revy quickly stepped into the doorway and unloaded on the rest of the occupants in the room before they could react. Madlax had quickly caught up but Revy was already moving on.

"Oh, and another thing, don't shoot at the Russians, they don't like that anymore than you do." She said as she kicked down the door at the end of the hallway and landed on top of the unlucky man hiding behind it. She put several holes through the door killing him.

Revy looked back at Madlax "Hey you're 3 kills behind, better catch up!" she smiled suddenly a bullet whizzed by her check, Madlax quickly aimed and fired passing close to the same spot the first bullet whizzed by and hit the man dead center.

"2 kills behind, and I'll take point." Madlax said stepping pass her.

"Fucking show off." Revy mumbled to herself.

Madlax could already tell that this woman was having an odd effect on her as she normally doesn't count the lives she taken much less make it into a game. She walked into the stairwell that had previously taken her to the basement and fired two shot into the air both hitting an overly curious shotgun totting gangsta and causing him to fall over the railing and smacking the floor before Madlax.

"1 kill and that's showing off." Madlax said as she grabbed the shotgun and walked up the stairwell at a brisk pace.

"Yeah whatever, lucky shot." Revy said trying to dismiss what she witnessed.

Madlax came to the door and put her ear to it, on the other side she could hear the sounds of a gunfight going on with various cursing and orders being barked out in Russian.

"What the hell are we waiting here for with our thumbs up our asses?" Revy said getting impatient.

Madlax ignored her as she searched her memory for an escape route. "Alright we're going up two more floors."

"What the hell for? The fight is right here!" Revy complained.

"And risk catching a stray bullet from one of your Russian friends?" Madlax countered to which Revy couldn't come up with a good comeback so she continued. "We go up two floors and take the fire escape out."

Madlax didn't give Revy a chance to argue as she dashed up the flight of stairs to the 3rd Floor. Revy simply rolled her eyes and followed. Madlax blew the hinges of the door with the shotgun and kicked it in. The resulting noise alerted the gangsters who were behind cover waiting for the Russians; instead they were treated to two women standing in the doorway.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" One of them yelled.

"This is what I fucking get for following your ass!" Revy scorned.

"Okay so that was a bad move on my part so shoot me." Madlax countered.

"Maybe I will!" Revy shouted

"Maybe you should!" Madlax turned to shout back.

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING MO-" The gangster was cut down as both of them shot him in the face. They both dove behind separate cover as the rest of the gangsters opened fired.

"I didn't think you would pick up on it." Madlax complimented over the sound of gunfire.

"Yeah me and Dutch would do that sometimes." Revy said.

'_Who's Dutch?'_ Madlax thought as she popped from cover and fired hitting a man hiding behind a overturned table.

"Looks like we're even." Madlax said as she reloaded.

"Hey tell you what. How about we have ourselves a little contest." Revy said as she readied her Cutlasses.

Something in Madlax's stomach began to churn as she got another bad feeling yet she asked as to what it was.

"The goal is the fire escape, and we have…" Revy popped her head up and quickly ducked back down "let's say twenty or so assholes in our way, I say the one with the most kills by the time they get to the fire escape is better."

Madlax had to admit that Revy was being optimistic about their situation. "Alright, you're on!" she shouted.

That was all Revy needed as she jumped over her cover and charged one of the gangster's positions. She slammed her back against the cover and as the man popped his head to see what happened a bullet entered through his chin and exited via his brain, spraying the ceiling in blood and brain matter.

"Hey you didn't say 'GO'!" Madlax said as she vaulted over her cover, quickly dodging several bullets she blew a hole in the torso of the nearest gangster and shot through the cover killing another on the other side.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Revy said as she somersaulted over and popping two men in the face before landing on top of another and putting one in his back.

"Sure you didn't." Madlax said as she pinned two men to the wall with a buck shot before smashing a man's nose in with the butt of her shotgun then finishing him off.

Both proceeded thru the 3rd floor like a storm, Madlax had ditch her shotgun and reverted back to using her 1911 Colt .45 without breaking stride as she shot a man as he was coming out the door to join the fight all the while Revy was enjoying herself as quickly moved acrobatically through the room.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL THESE TWO BITCHES!" a gangster yelled.

"I don't think they like your game Revy." Madlax said as she roundhouse kicked a man to the floor and put a round in him.

"As if I give a fuck." Revy laughed as she dropped kicked a man out a window. Before either of them knew it they were at the fire escape and the last man in the room.

"So what's the score?" Revy panted.

"I don't know, I kinda lost track, I think we're even!" Madlax shrugged.

"Do you two bitches even know who you're fucking with!"

"The fuck we are I know I'm leading by at least 2." Revy argued.

"No, I think we're even and this guy is the tie breaker." Madlax countered.

"Don't fucking ignore me-" the Man was shot dead from an unknown assailant.

"Awww fuck now we'll never know." Revy sighed. She turned to see Dutch standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck took you so long!?" Revy complained.

"Yeah sorry about that, there were a bunch of assholes downstairs that wouldn't let us through… who's your friend Revy?" The dark skinned African American said pointing his gun at Madlax.

"She's alright Dutch no need to waste a bullet on her." Revy said walking towards him.

"If you say so, let's get the fuck out of here, Benny has to be tired sitting on the boat by himself." Dutch said.

"Guess this is where we part ways." Madlax said as she stepped on to the fire escape.

"Yeah I guess so, so get the fuck out of here before I decide to make you the tie breaker!" Revy joked.

As Madlax disappeared down the fire escape Dutch turned to Revy.

"Didn't tell her Balalaika had sectioned off this block and turned it into a kill zone did you."

"Nope, must have slipped my mind, oh well." Revy shrugged and left through the door.

* * *

><p>Madlax awakened to sunlight and Lamelda standing above her.<p>

"Looks like she got a one up on you." Lamelda said offering her hand to help her up.

"It was more like a 'thank you'" Madlax said taking it and standing up. She looked around and founded herself on a beach.

"Lamelda, how long was I out?" Madlax asked a bit confused.

"About a day and a half. They dropped us off on Phuket island, we'll catch another boat to the mainland from here.

"And what about-"

"Don't worry they're out picking seashells, just relax Madlax. You've earned it." Lamelda said.

"Isn't that the truth."

* * *

><p>Back on the Black Lagoon Rock was enjoying a cigarette when he felt the familiar cold touch of a Custom Berretta M29's barrel pressed against the back of his head.<p>

"Not this again." Rock sighed, he hoped Revy would give him a pass on this one, but one can only hope so much with Revy.

"You know Rock you're right I should just cut to the point." Revy said as she pulled the trigger. The resulting click of an empty gun caused Rock to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Damn it Revy! That's not funny!" Rock said, as his cigarette fell into the ocean.

"Damn right it's not ass wipe! Just like nearly getting yourself killed isn't funny!" Revy shouted as she forced him to turn around to face her.

"You remember what I said before. So I'm not even going to even fucking bother repeating myself! 'I- We' are not here to play your stupid as games 'We' are not here to save people! 'We' are here to make money! 'I' am here to kill dumb fucks that get in our way! 'You'" she put emphasis by poking him with her finger "Are her to negotiate, translate, or what-the-fuck-ever-ate we need you to do! Not go off on some worthless ass adventure in babysitting! Damn it Rock you get yourself kidnapped shot at and almost killed yet again for trying to be the damn hero. Just tell me was it fucking worth it?"

Rock thought about everything he had been put through and gave his answer. "Yes."

Revy just stared at him through cold eyes. "you know what's coming next right."

Unfortunately enough Rock did. "yeah, just-" he didn't get to finish as Revy punched him in the jaw flooring him.

Before she disappeared below deck she turned to him. "Well… you did manage to save one from this world of darkness we live in."

Rock sat up and looked at the horizon._ "And one day I'll save you too…Rebecca."_

* * *

><p>AN: Well it's been a fun and long ride from beginning to the end some were fun others were a pain but we made it through it together. Thanks for reading Seph out! (Oh be sure to read and review.)<p> 


End file.
